Running Away from Life
by briL740
Summary: When Jacob suddenly starts avoiding Bella & hanging out w/ Sam & his gang, Bella gets worried & devises a plan to run away w/ Jacob. They run away from Forks, never to return. Even when things get impossible. Will they stay gone? Will Edward resurface?
1. Complicated

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction. Just a forewarning: The first part of this story is gonna have a lot of the same stuff as the movie theater scene in the book. I just really love the conversation between Jake and Bella. Stephenie wrote it best. =]**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I'm just deviating the story a bit. Hope you like it! ;]**

Chapter 1-Complicated

**Jacob POV**

In the past two weeks life has gotten very complicated.

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Everything was going perfectly. Bella and I were hanging out in the garage. I was working on the Rabbit and she was lounging on a spare tire. "You know Jake, if you don't quit glancing over here at me, you won't ever get that car finished." she laughed. I looked at her through a stray strand of hair. I was so happy to hear her laugh, and see her smile that I didn't answer for a minute. She was finally acting like herself again. I think she finally realized that Edward wasn't coming back. I was glad that I was helping her through it. "Well, I can't help it. You haven't said much, so I was just making sure you were still here." I said. "Of course I'm still here. So, several of my friends and I are going to the movies in Port Angeles tomorrow. Wanna come?" she asked, the corners of her lips turning up._

"_Who all is going?" I asked, turning away from what I was doing to face her. "Um, Angela and Ben, Jessica, Mike, me, and hopefully you." she frowned, like she was worried I would say no. "Of course I'll go and guess what." I said, grinning. "What?" she asked, her smile back in place. "I'll be picking you up." I said, stringing her out a little bit more. "In what? You don't have anything to drive. The Rabbit's not ready yet." she said, sitting up a little straighter. I walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Who says it's not ready yet?" I asked, then turned the key. The Rabbit started up and idled like a dream. It was finally finished, I got out of the car. She squealed and ran towards me, knocking me to the ground in a bone crushing hug._

_I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to push her either. She got up and was a bright as an apple, from blushing. "Sorry Jake. Be at my house at 7." she said, blushing even deeper, if that was possible. "Alright Bells." I said, getting up and dusting off my ass. She looked at the grease covered clock radio and gasped, "Crap, I gotta go Jake. I promised my dad that I'd have supper ready. Bye Jake." she pecked my cheek and ran out of the garage to her truck._

_I watched her leave and then went into the house. My dad was still out fishing with Harry. He had said before he left that if they caught any fish, he would probably eat at the Clearwater's. I went to the kitchen and called over there. "Hello?" Seth answered. "Hey, Seth, it's Jake. My dad there?" I asked. "Yeah, they're here. You coming over to eat?" "No, man. I'm just gonna eat here. Got some stuff I gotta do." I answered. "Alright Jake, see ya around." he said. "Yeah, bye Seth."_

_I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. All of a sudden I felt like I had been doused in ice cold water. I felt my forehead, it was burning up, like I had a major temperature spike. Then like it hadn't even happened I felt fine. I got up off the couch and went to the fridge, pulled out some left overs and heated them up. I sat back down and turned on the TV. I sat there eating thinking about Bella crashing into me, knocking me to the ground. Before I knew it, my plate was empty. I put it in the sink and went to lay down on the couch. I couldn't quit thinking about Bella, the way she smiled, the way she blushed when she said something funny, her chocolate brown eyes. Before I knew it my dad was shaking me, "Jake, son, wake up and get in the bed." I grumbled and got off the couch and went to bed. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't wait until tonight. I was glad the rez school was out today._

_The day passed fast, I got to Bella's house at six. I knocked on the door, "Jake, you're early." Bella said after she opened the door. "Good to see you too, Loca." I hugged her and walked into her living room and sat down. She plopped down beside me and said, "So how was school today?" "I didn't go." I said, smirking. "Jake, you know better than to skip school." she scolded. "Hey! I didn't skip. We were out today." "Oh." was all she said, but her blush said it all. We turned on the T.V. and was watching some random show when the phone rang. She went to the kitchen to answer it. When she returned she _

_said, "That was Ben. Angela got the stomach flu that's been going around so he's staying home to take care of her. So it looks like its Mike, Jessica, you and me." I nodded and patted the cushion next to me. She sat back down._

_Before we knew it there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and when she came back in the living room, Mike Newton was following her. "Hey Mike," I said, "Where's Jessica?" He scratched his head and said, "Um, she bailed. So, yeah." "Well, there's no since in going in two cars then." Bella said. "We could take my Suburban." Mike supplied. "Well, Mike, Jake was wanting to take his car. He just got finished rebuilding it and he wanted to take it on its maiden voyage and I promised. So, Jake, you ready?" I jumped up off the couch. "Yeah, let's get going."_

_Mike went out first and climbed into the cramped backseat. I followed Bella out and waited for her to lock the door. I let her get in the car and then shut her door. Outwardly I was being as cool as a cucumber. But inside I was screaming, I knew Newton had a thing for Bells and I wasn't happy about it. But I was going to suck it up. She would never date Newton. Or at least I hoped not._

_The ride to Port Angeles was a quiet one. Bella didn't want the radio on, and Mike continued to skulk in the backseat. When we got to the movie theater and went in, Mike and I sat on either side of Bella. I noticed he had his hand facing up on the armrest as if expecting Bella to grab it. So I did the same. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Bella looked at both of our hands, shook her head with a small smile and folded her hands in her lap._

_We watched the movie mostly in silence, except for my few whispered comments about how lame this movie was, then not long before it was over, Mike got up and ran out. Bella and I followed him. We saw him rushing into the bathroom with his hands over his mouth, as if he was about to puke. I went in and checked on him. Sure enough he was in a stall with his head in the toilet. "Oh, he's in there, alright," I said, rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I said laughing, thinking of myself._

"_I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that." She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. I walked over and sat down on a bench and patted the velvet beside me. "He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I said, stretching out getting comfortable. She walked over sighing and plopped down next to me, as soon as her butt hit the cushion I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders. "Jake," she said, exasperated and leaning away. I dropped my arm, a little hurt at her rejection but I tried my hardest not to let it show. I reached out and took her hand with one of mine and grabbed her wrist with the other when she tried to pull away again. I was going to say what was on my mind and I wanted to have physical contact with her. "Now, just hold on a minute, Bella," I said calmly. "Tell me something."_

_She winced. She didn't want to hear this, I hated making her uncomfortable but I _had _to say this. "What?" she muttered. "You like me, right?" I asked, trying not to smile. "You know I do." "Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I pointed towards the bathroom. "Yes." she sighed. "Better than any of the other guys you know?" I asked calmly, I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it straight from her. "Better than the girls, too," she said. "But that's all," I wasn't questioning her._

_She looked like she was struggling with the simple answer she wanted to say. I could see her jaw clenching, after what seemed an eternity she whispered, "Yes." I couldn't hide my grin any longer. "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good-looking-sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent." I said, satisfied with my speech. I wasn't prepared for her response. "I'm not going to change," she said, I could tell she was trying to keep her voice normal, but she couldn't keep the sadness from creeping in. It was killing me to see her in this turmoil._

"_It's still the other one, isn't it?" I asked, my teasing tone had vanished. She cringed, so I said, "You don't have to talk about it." she nodded, and the tension in her body eased. "But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay? Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time." I said, patting and rubbing her hand. She sighed again, "You shouldn't waste it on me." "It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me." I said. "I can't imagine how I could _not _like being with you." she said. I couldn't help the genuine smile that erupted on my face. "I can live with that."_

"_Just don't expect more," she warned me, trying to pull her hand away. But I wasn't letting go yet, so I squeezed her fingers, "This doesn't really bother you, does it?" "No," she sighed, putting a little pressure into her hold. "And you don't care what _he _thinks." I jerked my head towards the bathroom. "I guess not." "So what's the problem?" "The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you." she said, her brown eyes turning sad. "Well." I tightened my hold on her hand. "That's _my _problem isn't it?" We were quiet for a few minutes, I was tracing designs on her hand when I noticed a crescent shaped scar on her hand. "That's a funny scar you've got there. How did that happen?" "Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" she asked, as my index finger was tracing it. The temperature of the scar was so much cooler than the temperature of her hand. "It's cold," I murmured to myself._

_I felt her tense up again and I looked towards the bathroom. Mike was stumbling out, white faced and sweaty. I felt a wave of anger was over me. He was ruining my moment with Bella, I was just about to find out where that scar came from and I was getting closer to Bella. He was pissing me off. Then as quickly as it appeared my pain disappeared and I was wondering why in the hell I was mad at Mike. He was sick, that wasn't his fault. "Oh, Mike," Bella said, her voice full of worry. "Do you mind leaving early?" he whispered. "No, of course not." she pulled her hand free and went to help Mike walk. He looked about ready to collapse._

_My anger flared again, "Movie too much for you?" I asked, savagely. He looked at me like I was his worst enemy, "I didn't actually see any of it," he mumbled. "I was nauseated before the lights went down." "Why didn't you say something?" Bella reprimanded as she staggered towards the exit with him. "I was hoping it would pass." he said. "Just a sec," I said, as they reached the door, he was not going to upchuck in my car. "Could I have an empty popcorn bucket?" I asked the salesgirl. She handed me the bucket and said, "Get him outside, please."_

_I helped Bella get him in the backseat and handed him the bucket. "Please," was all I said. We rolled the windows down against my better judgment. I didn't want Bella getting sick. But if the icy night air kept Newton from puking in my car I couldn't complain. As we were driving, I glanced at Bella. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, trying to conserve body heat. "Cold, again?" I asked, putting my arm around her. "You're not?" I shook my head. "You must have a fever or something." she grumbled. She lifted her hand up to my forehead, "Whoa, Jake – you're burning up!" she exclaimed._

_I felt fine, and I told her so, "I feel fine. Fit as a fiddle." She frowned and touched my forehead again, her fingers were just as icy as the wind funneling through the car. "You're hands are like ice." I said. "Maybe it's me," she admitted. Mike wretched in the backseat. I looked anxiously over my shoulder making sure he made it in the bucket. We were quite on the way back to Forks. Bella was deep in thought. I could almost see the gears turning in her head. Then she shuddered and I tightened my arm around her. When we got to her house, she led Mike to his suburban and then climbed into the driver's seat. I followed her to Mike's house then took her home. I was beginning to think she was right about the fever. I was feeling like I had yesterday, I could feel the fever now. Maybe I was catching the flu too. I hoped not._

"_I would invite myself in, since we're early," I said as I parked beside her truck. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little...strange." "Oh no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked, genuinely concerned. "No." I shook my head, I could feel my eyebrows knitting together. "I don't feel sick yet. Just...wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over." "Will you call me as soon as you get in?" she asked, anxiously. "Sure, sure." I frowned, staring out the windshield, biting my bottom lip._

_Bella opened her door to get out and I grabbed her wrist lightly and kept her there. "What is it, Jake?" she asked. "There's something I want to tell you, Bella...but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." I was embarrassed to admit this. She sighed, "Go ahead." "It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down-I promise that you can always count on me. Wow, that does sound corny But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"_

"_Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know." A smile broke across my face. I was ecstatic. But then that funny feeling hit again, like my skin was going to rip apart. I felt my smile melt away, "I really think I'd better go home now." Bella jumped out quickly. "Call me!" she yelled as I drove away._

_The funny feeling lasted all the way home. I parked by the back door and walked in. My dad was sitting in the kitchen looking at some mail. "Hey, son. How was the movie?" he asked, innocently. As I quickly recounted the evening, I began shaking uncontrollably, I was beyond angry, I was enraged. My dad had looked up, curious about my long silence, he noticed my shaking frame, "Son, you need to go outside now." He said, and started wheeling towards the door. I obeyed him and walked hastily outside. He had the cordless phone in his hand and was dialing a number. He put it up to his ear, after a minute someone answered, "Sam, it's Billy. It's happening. Get over here now." he hung up._

"_Dad, what is this about?" I asked, still shaking. "You'll find out soon enough, son." he answered, only pissing me off more. I felt as if I was vibrating, my teeth were chattering, my vision blurring. I started replaying the evening in my head again. It had gone so great until Mike got sick, damn pretty boy. All I kept seeing was Mike's face and it was making me even more on edge. Then all the anger started moving to my spine. It felt like I was on fire. I could literally feel my skin starting to rip apart, I remember my clothes shredding and falling around me. Then I was on all fours and still seeing the world from the same height. I looked in the dark windows of my house. I don't know what I expected, but it definitely wasn't the huge, russet colored wolf looking back at me._

Yeah, I'm a werewolf. I love it and I hate it. I love the freedom, the speed of running on all fours. I hate not being able to talk to or see Bella. I now know the reason everyone was following Sam around like they were lost puppies. Sam is the alpha of the pack. His commands are impossible to resist. The night I phased he immediately laid down the law that I couldn't tell Bella. Not only could I not tell her I wasn't even allowed to see her. It was killing me. I was breaking my promise. She called everyday and I couldn't even answer the phone.

One day I was skulking around my house, still mad about Sam's orders, when my dad came in my room. "Bella called again." He was not improving my mood. I was about to tell him that when I heard a wolf howl in the woods. "Dad, I gotta go. If she calls again, tell her I miss her." I jumped out my window and ran to the woods. I pulled my sweats off and tied them to my leg and let the familiar heat take over my body. _What's going on? _I asked, mentally. That was another thing I hated, when I was in wolf form I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. We were all connected mentally. _Embry and I caught a fresh scent from a leech. _Paul said. _Heading towards that clearing off of the one-ten. _Embry supplied. _I bet that was the clearing Bella and I were trying to find that day. _ I said, remembering that hiking trip.

By this time, the rest of the pack had joined us and we took off running in the direction of the clearing. Even with our immense speed it took us about 20 minutes to get there. We bounded through the underbrush following the sickeningly sweet stench of the leech. As we passed by, I thought I caught another scent, one that smelled familiar. But it was heading in the opposite direction. When we reached the edge of the trees surrounding the clearing, I looked out at the barren field and my stomach disappeared into my chest and my heart went into my throat. Bella was standing in that clearing with the leech, slowly inching towards her.


	2. Options

**A/N: This chapter will have quite a bit of dialog from the book too. But I didn't want to change the scene when Bella first sees the wolves. I did skip over some of the conversation between her and Laurent. But I'll try not to use direct quotes too much.**

**Again, Stephenie owns it all...**

**Please, please, please review...it makes me happy & I need all the happy I can get right now.**

Chapter 2-Options

**Bella POV**

Charlie had gone fishing with Harry, I was supposed to be doing "homework". But I couldn't stand being in the house. The long absence of Jacob was opening the hole back up in my chest again. But this time there was a new hole along with it. My world felt dark now, my sunshine had left me. Just like...no I wouldn't even think his name. It hurt too much. But I knew what I had to do. I had to find the place that was reserved for me and...him. I had to find the meadow again.

I grabbed my jacket, and keys, and headed out the door, fifteen minutes later I was parking at the end of the one-ten. I headed in the general direction of the meadow, going faster than was necessary. So, naturally I tripped. A lot. I stumbled over fallen trees, got scrapes on my face from twigs and briar's. I even ended up with quite a few mosquito bites. A couple of grueling hours later I was standing in the edge of a meadow. I knew it was "our" meadow, but it didn't look the same. Not at all. It wasn't the beautiful, flower filled meadow anymore. Now it was just a gloomy, yellow, dead clearing that held none of its former grandeur. Just like my heart, it was empty.

I sank to the ground, grief overwhelming me; pain and fear drowning me. Angry tears filled my eyes, I was mad at him, I was mad at Jake. I was pissed beyond belief at Sam for taking my best friend away. I hated Billy for even mentioning that Jake was hanging out with Sam. My mind zoomed back to the day Billy let it slip. 

_Five Days Ago_

_I still haven't given up on trying to call Jake. I haven't called in a couple days, and it's early, so maybe Jake will be there. I picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. "Hello?" a gruff voice answered. Definitely not the voice I wanted so desperately to hear. "Billy, it's Bella. Is he home?" I asked, pleadingly. "No, Bella, he's not." he said, clearly disgruntled. "Then where is he?" I asked. I was going to get some answers this time. "He's out with friends." he said. I screamed inside my head. "Which friends?" I asked, through gritted teeth. "Embry." he answered, defeated._

Even though he didn't actually say Sam's name, I knew. I knew Embry was part of Sam's cult. Which could only mean that Jacob had given in to the pressure that Sam Uley was putting on him. I hated Sam for doing this to my best friend. A month ago, Jake was scared of Sam. Now he couldn't even be bothered with talking to me, and that hurt.

I heard some dead grass rustle and I looked up, expecting a bird or squirrel, some small animal. But I was surprised when I saw bare feet. My eyes traveled up the legs and torso to the face. "Laurent." I said. I was relieved. He had helped us when James was after me. I wasn't as scared of him as I should have been.

"Bella?" he asked, clearly as surprised as I was. "You remember." I smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here." he countered, moving closer to me. "Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." We bantered back and forth, he stood about four feet from me. Whenever I sensed danger radiating from him, Edward's voice would sound, just like when I rode the motorcycle. He was telling me to lie to Laurent, who was starting to question the Cullen's absence.

He began talking about how he cheated every now and then, by killing a human. "Oh," I said faintly. "Jasper has problems with that, too." Edward's voice told me, "Don't move." Was he really kidding? The way Laurent was looking at me, had me practically squirming on the spot. "Really?" he asked, clearly interested. "Is that why they left?" "No," I answered honestly. "Jasper is more careful at home." "Yes," he agreed. "I am, too." He had been circling me, but he now took a deliberate step towards me.

I turned to a subject I didn't really want to discuss but my curiosity was burning. "Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless. The question stopped him, as I'd hoped it would. "Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this." I gulped, "About what?" "About me killing you. She wanted to save that part for herself. She's sort of...put out with you, Bella." he said, happily recounting what I already knew. "Me?" I managed to squeak. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate. And your Edward killed him. She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turnabout, mate for mate. I suppose she'll be angry, all the same." He frowned.

"Then why not wait for her?" I asked. A mischievous grin changed his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to _this_ place on Victoria's mission-I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell...simply mouthwatering." "Please," I gasped. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you." "Am I?" I mouthed, unable to speak. "Yes, I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella...I swear you'd be thanking me for this." He sniffed the air as a breeze blew from behind me, blowing my scent his way. "Mouthwatering," he repeated.

He was still inhaling my scent, but then his nostrils flared, and his head whipped to the side, "I don't believe it." he breathed, I was barely able to make out the sentence. I followed his gaze, at first I didn't see anything but the trees. But then, a massive, black wolf emerged from the woods and growled, showing his huge canines. I couldn't move. I knew I was going to die, but not at the hands of Laurent, like I had originally thought. I was going to be a meal for this massive wolf advancing towards me. But it wasn't just one wolf, there were five. I realized that all of the wolves were looking at Laurent, except for the big, russet one. His eyes were trained on me, but there was no malice, or hunger in that stare, nor did it seem like an animal looking at me through those eyes. It looked...almost human.

Edward's voice sounded in my head, "Don't move an inch." I wouldn't dream of moving, I was paralyzed with fear. I was waiting for Laurent to demolish the wolf pack, but when I turned to face him again, he was no longer there. He was running in the opposite direction from the wolves; like _he _ was scared. I waited for the wolves to turn on me, once they saw how fast Laurent was. But instead, four of them took off running after him, fast as lightning. The reddish brown one, stole one last longing glance at me, whined, and then ran after his brothers.

**Jacob POV**

_BELLA! _I screamed. The leech with the dreads was closing in on her. Even from here I could hear their whispered conversation. Bella mouthed something, unable to speak. "Yes, I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella...I swear you'd be thanking me for this." He said, sniffing the air as a breeze blew from behind Bella, blowing her scent his way. "Mouthwatering," he said, desire dripping off every syllable. He was still inhaling her scent, but then his nostrils flared, and his head whipped towards the woods where we were lurking, "I don't believe it." he breathed.

Sam stepped out of the trees, snarling, growling, and slowly advancing towards the leech. _Stay back until I tell you to come out. Jacob you _WILL _stay with the pack. No protecting Bella. _He said, in the double timbre voice of the alpha. I could feel the order sinking into my bones. I looked at Bella, she was barely controlling her fear, I could see her shaking, and she was whiter than normal. _Okay, boys, step forward._ Sam ordered. Jared, on Sam's right, followed by Embry. Paul, on Sam's left, then me. I passed closest to Bella.

Everyone in the pack had their eyes on the leech, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She was so frightened, and I was half responsible for her fear. She probably thought we were going to kill her. Minutes ago she was about to be a meal to the bloodsucker, now he was going to be ripped to shreds. Our gazes had locked, but she looked away, back towards the leech, like she was hoping he was going to demolish all of us. But when her eyes reached the spot where he was standing, he was gone, hightailing it towards the trees on the opposite end of the clearing. My brothers took off after him like a torpedo. I lagged behind to get one last look at Bella, to make sure she was okay. _Jacob! Come on! We need you._ Sam ordered. I whined and ran after my brothers.

**Bella POV**

I watched the reddish brown wolf disappear into the trees. Then my common sense came rushing back, as Edward's voice, "Run." So, I did. I turned around and ran back the way I came. I fell more times than I had on the way in. But finally after what seemed an eternity, I emerged about a mile down from my truck. I ran towards it, jumped in, slammed down the locks, and made sure the windows were rolled all the way up.

My hands were still shaking as I tried to put the key in the ignition. I finally managed to get it in and I started my truck and headed back home. I was glad that Jake hadn't been with me. But then again, I was scared to death of not ever seeing him again. I got home quicker than I expected, I ran into the house, slammed the door and turned the locks. My dad had appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Bella?" he asked, worriedly, noticing my flustered state. "Where have you been?" _Uh, oh. _I thought. I was supposed to be doing homework today.

I might as well tell the truth, plus he wouldn't be too mad when I told him what's been killing the hikers. "I was hiking, dad." I said, dreading his reaction. "I thought I asked you _NOT _to go into the forest." he said, his face turning red with anger. "Yeah, you did and dad, I'm sorry. But I saw the bear that's been killing the hikers. Except it's not a bear, dad. It's wolves, five massively, humongous, wolves." "Wolves? Bells, are you sure?" he asked, skeptically. "Yes, dad, I'm positive. I _saw _them." "Well, if that's the case, I need to go to the station. You gonna be okay here by yourself?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah, dad, I'll be fine." I said, faking my sincerity. I knew that Laurent had probably smashed those wolves to bits and was running to tell Victoria that I was here, unprotected. She'd come from wherever she was and sneak in and kill me. It was only a matter of time and I didn't want Charlie here when it happened.

**Jacob POV**

I ran away from Bella, but not because I wanted to. What I wanted more than anything was to phase back and make sure she got safely home then tell her _everything._ But I couldn't, I wasn't the Alpha. I didn't give the orders, Sam did and I hated him for it. _It's not my fault. It's what's best for Bella, Jake. She doesn't need to know that Edward is a bloodsucker. And speaking of bloodsuckers, we have one here we need to kill. Now, put all thoughts of Bella aside and do what is right to protect her and our people._

I hated when Sam was right. But he was, so I took all my anger and pushed it down into my legs and I bolted after the revolting stench of that damn bloodsucker. _I want to rip his head off myself._ _I want to rip him limb from limb. Don't stand in my way!_ I screamed at everyone. I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. It was the Cullen's fault for me becoming this monster. If they would've just stayed away I would still be human. I wouldn't have to keep this major secret from my Bella.

I finally caught up with my brothers. They had the leech stretched out on the ground. They were going to let me rip his head off. I relished the thought of hearing the sound of tearing his head off. As I lowered my head, stretching my jaws wide, before my mouth came down on his throat the bloodsucker actually raised his head up and bared his fangs at me. I took one of my massive paws off of his chest and put it on his forehead pushing his head down. Exposing his neck, with a lightning quick strike, my head sank down, teeth clamping down on his throat, his echoing scream barely having a chance to bubble out of his throat before being cut off, followed by a gargle.

I snarled in pure elation as I sent the bloodsuckers head flying. Then ran after it like an excited puppy after a stick. When I retrieved the head I phased back to human form and started a fire. Then I picked up the head, faced the thing. It's eyes were still wide open, "That's what you get you dead ass mother fucker. You won't mess with Bella ever again." With that parting phrase I threw the leech's head into the flames and watched as purple smoke rose from the funeral pyre and the acrid stench that wafted to my nose. Now, to go home and get cleaned up. Without a word to my brothers I took off running.

When I got home and went through the door, my dad was sitting in his chair catching the scores on the games he missed. "Hey, dad." I said, stalking past him to the kitchen. "Hey. Can you come back in here for a second?" I rolled my eyes and turned around back to the living room. "What's up dad?" I asked. "Sit down, son." I did as my father said. "You remember the stories of when the Cullen's first came, yes?" "Yeah dad of course." "You remember your great-grandfather Ephraim Black was the alpha of the pack?" "Yeah, dad. I remember. I'm supposed to be alpha but I didn't want it. Why are you asking me all of this?" "Just giving you some options." With that he turned back towards the TV.

As I headed for the shower, my dad's words resounded in my head, bouncing around like kids in a jump jump, _Just giving you some options. _"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?" I asked myself quietly. As I climbed under the warm spray of the shower, what my dad had said suddenly made sense, _Just giving you some options. _I knew what I was going to do and no one would stop me.


	3. Runaways

**A/N: This is where the story is really going to start taking off. I'm skipping over some of the parts and meshing the book with the movie. But I hope you still like it either way. From this chapter on, everything I write is coming straight from my brain and not the book. Since this story is completely different from the book.**

**Once again, Stephenie is the ruler of this sparkly kingdom, I'm just a pawn under her rule. Enjoy. =] **

Chapter 3-Runaways

**Jake POV**

When I got out of the shower, I had my resolve set. I was going to Bella's. I recognized the alpha in myself and I broke away from Sam's pack without a backwards glance. I was now a lone wolf. I was going to Bella's and I was telling her EVERYTHING, I was even going to tell her about that bloodsucker that broke her. I didn't care what pain it caused her, because I was going to be there to pick up the already scattered pieces.

I decided to wait until after dark, and I needed some sleep, so I went into my room and crashed. When I woke up it was time to go. I debated on whether or not to phase. I decided I would phase anyway, no matter the consequences, it was the fastest way to reach her. When I went into the woods, and took off my sweats, and phased I expected my mind to be overrun with shouts from my former brothers. But when I stopped and listened I heard nothing but silence.

I ran towards Forks, towards Bella. When I reached her house, the light was on in her room. I climbed the tree that was beside her window. I started swinging back and forth, the branches were scraping the side of the house and her window. I was swinging out there for about five minutes, when I finally yelled out quietly, "Bella, open the window and let me in."

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe I'm gonna die within the next couple of days. I just know I am." I told myself while I was washing my hair. At least with Charlie now on the hunt for those gigantic wolves he would be out of the house; out of harms way. Too bad he wouldn't find anything of them, since Laurent had probably killed them all by now. But as long as he still believes they're out there, he'll keep hunting.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my hair, and one around my body, I wiped the steam away from the mirror and was shocked. My face was still pale and I looked like I hadn't slept in months. I walked into my room and looked at my alarm clock, 5:30. It would be getting dark soon, but I knew my dad, he would be out until dawn. If I was lucky Victoria would show up before then, that way Charlie wouldn't be at risk. I would die all over again if Victoria were to kill him too. For the millionth time I was glad my mom was safe with Phil in Jacksonville.

I pulled the towel out of my hair and brushed it, I don't know how long I sat there just running my brush through my hair. But when I was pulled out of my reverie I was aware of the goosebumps on my skin. I was freezing, as well I should be. I was still wrapped in a damp towel. I got up from my desk and grabbed my favorite sweat pants and holey t-shirt. I laid down on my bed, not intending to go to sleep at all. I was thinking about what had happened today.

The way that russet wolf was looking at me. I couldn't believe how human those eyes looked, they were the exact same color as Jake's, and the pattern the different shades of brown made looked just like Jake's. Whenever that wolf ran past me, his fur smelled just like Jake's deep, musky, woodsy scent. I couldn't help but wonder why everything about that wolf screamed Jake.

I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep, until a scratching noise on my window snapped my eyelids open. _Victoria is here. She got here faster than I assumed._ I quieted my heart, and listened for Charlie's snores, nope still out hunting. -scratch- That sound sent shivers down my spine, I guessed she was scratching her nails on my window. I wasn't going to get up and open it for her. She could just bust it out for all I cared. No since in fighting back, she would just succeed in killing me anyway.

Except it wasn't Victoria. After a few seconds, I heard a strained voice, "Bella, open the window and let me in." Relief washed over me, then anger replaced the relief. I rushed over to the window and opened it. Jake was swinging from one of the branches of the tree outside my room and the branch was scratching my window. "Jake, what the hell?" I asked him. "Move over, Bella, I'm coming in." He swung the branch back and forth then arched gently and swiftly in through the window.

"Jake! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!" I said, enraged. "No I wouldn't have Bella." he said, smirking. "Don't flash that grin of yours at me. What the hell do you want? You haven't talked to me in two weeks, won't even answer the phone when I call. Oh, and not to mention you're hanging out with Sam 24/7, Jake! Why even bother now? Just leave. Just get the he-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jake scooped me up into a bone crushing hug. "Jake...can't...breathe..." He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I really am. But I couldn't talk to you or even see you. Sam made me-" I reached my hand up and slapped him. "Sam made you? Jake are you hearing yourself? Did Sam start making all your decisions for you?" I was beyond pissed. "No! Bella will you please calm down. I'm trying to tell you why I broke my promise."

"Fine." I said, stomping over to my bed and plopping down. I expected Jake to come over and sit beside me, but he didn't. He stayed standing, after a minute he started pacing around my room. I gave him his time. After what seemed to be an eternity, he took a deep breath, "Do you remember that day we walked on the beach and I told you one of our legends?" I thought back to that day and could see the piece of driftwood we sat on, smell the salt in the air, hear the waves beating against the shore. That was the day I found out for certain that Edward was a vampire.

"Yeah, I remember. The story about the 'cold ones'." I said, and watched his face contort in pain. "I guess I know why that's the only part you remember. I can't believe you don't remember the rest of it. Are my legends not that important to you? Do you only care about that filthy, bloodsucker?" he said, his frame shaking. I started crying, "Jake," was all I could say. He looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes. "Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I-I'm...I just want you to remember."

"You never believed those legends, Jake. Even you said they were just scary stories. I remember, you said your ancestors were descended from wolves. But they're not just stories, are they Jake?" I asked, even though I already knew half of the story was true. "No, they're not. You were dating a bloodsucker, Bells and he left you. He didn't give a shit about you and yet here I am apologizing and you're still skeptical of me." "Jake, what are you trying to say?" I asked, getting worried now. "I'm a werewolf Bella."

**Jake POV**

"I'm a werewolf Bella." I saw her pale even more. "Th-th-that really was you in the clearing. The big, russet colored wolf?" "Yeah, Bells, that was me." I said. "But, how are you still alive?" she asked, clearly confused. "We killed that leech, Bells. It's what we're born to do." If it was even possible, she got even whiter, if she hadn't been sitting I have a feeling her knees would have given out on her. "Oh, shit, Bells, he wasn't your friend was he? He was going to kill you." I asked.

"No, Jake, he wasn't my friend. I just can't believe he's dead. I thought for sure he had killed you all and he was running to tell..." she trailed off. "That means she's not coming for me." My stomach dropped, "Who's not coming for you?" she didn't answer, "Bella, who's not coming for you?" "Victoria." was all she said. "Is this a vampire you're talking about?" I asked, my temper flaring? "Yes, she was James' mate. Edward and his family killed him last year in Phoenix." she said, absently stroking the crescent shaped scar on her wrist.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to her, grabbing her hand with that scar, "Where did you get this scar, Bella?" I asked, slowly trying to stay calm. "James bit me. But then Edward knocked him off and Emmett, Alice, and Jasper ripped him apart. Edward sucked the venom out, but it still stays cold like they do and it sparkles faintly in the sun." I was glad that the fucker was dead or I would kill him myself. "Jake, your shaking." she said and that brought me back to the present and I calmed my body down.

"What does this Victoria look like?" I asked. "She's got flaming red hair, and blood red eyes. She's really good at escaping." I felt the familiar heat in my spine, but I beat it back. "So that's the one who's been flitting around. Yeah, we know she's good at escaping." "Wait a minute, you were trying to say something about Sam making you do something." she said. "Oh, yeah, well Sam is the alpha, or leader of the pack, whatever orders he gives have to be obeyed. The first time I phased, after the movies, he was there to lay down the law that I couldn't see you, couldn't talk to you, and couldn't tell you what I was. That's the only reason I stayed away, Bella. You have to believe me, I never would have broken my promise to you otherwise."

"I believe you Jake, but how are you able to be here telling me now?" she asked. "Well, I'm supposed to be the alpha. Remember me telling you about my great grandpa? Well, he was the alpha back then. So it's rightfully mine. But I didn't want it when I phased so I gave it to Sam. But I can't take it back. When I came home from killing that leech. My dad reminded me of that, when I asked him why he said, '_Just giving you some options.' _I took a shower and while I was in the shower I knew what he meant. I was the rightful alpha, that was my loophole. So I came to you to tell you everything. But in doing so, I lost all my brothers. I am no longer a part of Sam's pack."

I hung my head, as much as I wanted Bella to know everything, I still wanted to be with my brothers. I was surprised when a tears escaped my eyes. Bella got off the bed and squatted down in front of me, putting both of her hands on the side of my face and raising my eyes to meet hers. With her thumbs she wiped the tears away, "Then let's run away, just you and me. Together. Never coming back."

**A/N: Well, I know most of you hate cliffy's but I love, love, LOVE writing them. This chapter is shorter than most but I just couldn't write anymore of it. I liked the way it ended too much. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =] Please review!!**


	4. This!

**A/N: So once again, Stephenie owns it all. I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 4-"This!"

**Jake POV**

_Did she really just say that?_ I thought looking at Bella, my eyes widening. "Yes, Jake. I really said that. Let's run away. Jump in my truck or the Rabbit and get the hell outta here." I was still speechless. "Jake, say something. Or better yet, go get your clothes, the Rabbit and meet me back here in 30 minutes. That plenty of time for you?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes still staring intently into mine.

I shook my head, shaking off my speechlessness, "I'll be here in 20. In wolf form it only takes me five minutes to get to my house." I said grinning, coming back to my old self again. Bella's face lit up even more, "Great. I'll be waiting." she said, then kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Now get your ass going." she said, shoving me towards the door. I walked out and practically jumped down the stairs. Once in the safety of the wood, I shucked my shorts, tying them to my leg and phased. Within five minutes, I was in my house, packing what few clothes I had left, jotting down a note to my dad, grabbing the keys to the Rabbit.

I sped towards Bella's house like there was no tomorrow. When I pulled up the cruiser was still gone, I got out of my car, didn't bother knocking as I went into the front door. As soon as the front door shut behind me I heard, "Head's up!" being yelled from upstairs, my immediate reaction was to duck. It was a good thing I did. Bella's ratty, orange backpack came sailing down the stairwell. Then she appeared at the top of the stairwell, duffel bag on her shoulder. "You ready?" she asked.

"Definitely." was all I could say, but I'm sure my smile was saying much more. She came bounding downstairs, "Here, take this and put my stuff in the car, I'm gonna leave a note for Charlie then we'll be on our way." She handed me her duffel, winked, then headed into the kitchen. I picked up her backpack and went back out the front door. I added her bags to mine in the trunk and was just about to close it when she said, "Wait!" I looked up and here she came carrying a big box. "What the hell is that?" I asked. She blushed, "Well, there's some of my favorite books and somethings I want to get rid of." I didn't press her about the stuff she wanted to get rid of.

"Are you ready, rebel?" I asked her. "Yeah, but only if I get to drive!" she yelled, as she tried to beat me to the diver's side of the car. I beat her and caught her around the waist and swung her around in a circle. I kept my hold on her as I set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. I ran to the other side of the car, as I was sliding in she was buckling her seat belt again. Apparently, she thought she could be slick and slide over while I was walking around the car. That's the advantage of having a 6' 7" frame. As I buckled my seat belt I asked, "So, where to?" "Anywhere but here Jake. Anywhere but here. How about somewhere warm and sunny?" "How about California?" I asked. "Hmm, Cali perfect!" she said, as I put the car in drive and hit the gas.

**Bella POV**

Okay, so yeah the werewolf thing threw me off balance. But there was nothing in the world that would scare me enough to leave my best friend in this turmoil. Even him telling me the _whole_ story, me telling him about Victoria, and his reaction didn't scare me as much as seeing my best friend sitting beside me with his head hanging and tears leaking out of his eyes.

I had been planning an escape with him for about a week now, I was planning on kidnapping him if I had to. Now I didn't. I got off the bed and sank to my knees in front of him, I reached my cold hands up and grabbed his face. I lifted his head and made his eyes meet mine, I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears from his beautiful multi-colored brown eyes, and said, "Then let's run away, just you and me. Together. Never coming back."

The look on his face was priceless, he was in shock, I could tell he was trying to discern if this was a dream or real. "Yes, Jake. I really said that. Let's run away. Jump in my truck or the Rabbit and get the hell outta here." He was still sitting there motionless, with wide eyes, "Jake, say something. Or better yet, go get your clothes, the Rabbit and meet me back here in 30 minutes. That plenty of time for you?"

He shook his head, and signs of life flared behind his eyes. "I'll be here in 20. In wolf form it only takes me five minutes to get to my house." His face lit up into that adorable grin, "Great. I'll be waiting." I said, then kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Now get your ass going." I said, pushing him towards my door. When he was gone, I turned towards my room and started throwing clothes into my duffel bag, I ran around my room like I was running a marathon. I ran into the bathroom, used my arm to sweep everything into my duffel and then back to my room.

I stuffed the bag full and added more clothes to my backpack. When I heard the front door open 15 minutes later, I looked down to make sure it wasn't Charlie, when I saw it was Jake I yelled, "Heads up!" and launched my backpack down the stairs, then ran back towards my room. He ducked just in time, so my backpack soared right over his head. I reappeared at the top of the stairs with my duffel bag over my shoulder "You ready?" I asked, once he replied with, "Definitely." I started bounding down the stairs towards my best friend.

"Here, take this and put my stuff in the car, I'm gonna leave a note for Charlie then we'll be on our way." I handed him my duffel, winked, then headed into the kitchen. Once, in the kitchen I opened the drawer by the phone and pulled out the little notepad and pen, and scribbled in my untidy handwriting:

"Dad, I love you. But I simply can't stay here any longer, Jake and I are leaving and we're not coming back. Don't worry about me, I'll call you as soon as we get settled. I don't know where were going but I promise to call. Forks holds too many painful memories. I love you, so much dad."

Bella

After I wrote that I headed back upstairs and grabbed a cardboard box. I started pulling some of my favorite books off the shelf and then I opened my closet and pulled out a little black box with wires sticking every where. It was the radio Emmett had installed in my truck, I was going to throw it off a cliff somewhere possibly into the ocean, throwing the last reminder of the Cullen's out. That was the only way I was going to get better. I was starting a new life with Jake.

I headed out the front door, pausing to lock it, then turned around, "Wait!" I yelled, he was about to close the trunk. He turned around hand still on the lid to the trunk, he saw the box in my hands and asked, "What the hell is that?" I could feel my blush creeping up, "Well, there's some of my favorite books and somethings I want to get rid of." He didn't push me, he just took the box from my hands and put it in the trunk with the rest of our things.

"Are you ready, rebel?" he asked. "Yeah, but only if I get to drive!" I yelled, as I took of running trying to beat him to the diver's side of the car. He beat me and caught me around the waist and swung me around in a circle. He kept his hold on me and carried me around the car, opening the passenger side door, setting me in carefully as if I was fine china that would shatter if too much force was added, and buckled me in. As soon as he shut the door, I started fumbling with my seatbelt, if I could just get it undone and climb into the driver's seat. But I had just gotten it unbuckled as he opened his door, no use. As he was sliding in I buckled my seat belt again. As he buckled his seat belt he asked, "So, where to?" "Anywhere but here Jake. Anywhere but here. How about somewhere warm and sunny?" "How about California?" he asked. "Hmm, Cali perfect!" I said, as he put the car in drive and hit the gas.

"Which part of Cali?" Jake asked. "Los Angeles, of course!" I said. "Alright, here we go." he said as he headed towards California. "Hey, Jake?" "Yeah, Bells?" "Can we make a detour to the cliffs? I want to get rid of those things there." he raised his eyebrows but didn't ask, so he turned the car towards the cliffs. When we got there I took the black bag that held the tattered radio, and we slowly trekked to the lower cliff. I looked up at the cliffs higher up and remembered watching Sam and the others jumping from there. I said a last goodbye to the Cullen's, sure I still love them, but I hate them for leaving me.

Then I took hold of the bag and swung it around in circles over my head, making it gain momentum, then launched it into the air. It flew about 50 feet out away from the edge of the cliff, then sank swiftly to the water, with a splash that couldn't be heard above the waves. "Feel better?" Jake asked from behind me. "Yeah, I do. You know what would make me feel even better?" "What?" he asked. "This!" I said as I jumped over the cliff's edge. I heard Jake scream, "Bella!" but then I was taken over by the exhilaration. The feeling of my breath being sucked out of my lungs even though I was still breathing, and the feeling of being absolutely out of control.

When I hit the water, it bit into my skin like a million ant bites, but I loved it. I didn't struggle against the current, it was relatively calm today, so I just held my body relaxed, I had plenty of air. I was just going to float to the top, that is until a giant pair of hot arms wrapped around my waist and began pulling me to the surface. When our heads broke the surface all I heard was, "What the fuck were you thinking Bella?" I tuned out his ranting and raving on the swim back to shore. I didn't care that he was pissed at me, it was a spur of the moment thing, one second I was saying goodbye to the Cullen's the next I was free falling into the water.

**Jake POV**

"Which part of Cali?" I asked. "Los Angeles, of course!" she said. "Alright, here we go." I said as I headed in the general direction of California. "Hey, Jake?" "Yeah, Bells?" "Can we make a detour to the cliffs? I want to get rid of those things there." I raised my eyebrows but didn't ask, so I turned the car towards the cliffs. When we got there Bella took out a black bag that had something in it, and we slowly trekked to the lower cliff. She looked up at the cliffs higher up and I wondered what she was thinking. She closed her eyes as if thinking about something.

She began to swing it around in circles over her head, giving it momentum, then launched it into the air. It flew about 50 feet out away from the edge of the cliff, then sank swiftly to the water, with a splash that couldn't be heard above the waves. "Feel better?" I asked from behind her. "Yeah, I do. You know what would make me feel even better?" "What?" I asked. "This!" she said as she launched herself over the cliff's edge. My heart constricted in my chest and I screamed, "Bella!"

I jumped before she hit the water, I can't believe she did that. I kicked and swam through the water with my eyes open. Finally I saw her shadowy figure. I swam to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then started kicking furiously towards the surface. It only took a minute for our heads to break above the surface of the water. The first thing I said after I caught my breath was, "What the fuck were you thinking Bella?" She didn't answer me but I knew she was conscious because she was helping me swim to the shore.

When we got shallow enough to walk, I turned towards her, grabbing her arm making her stop. "You could have killed yourself Bella. You could have at least given me a bit more of a warning! You scared the life out of me. You-" she put her finger to my lips, cutting off my words. "I didn't kill myself, and I knew you would come after me. I don't know why I did it. It was just a spur of the moment decision. I'm fine, Jake really. The only thing wrong is that I'm a little cold. So if you could do two things for me?" she paused and I nodded, "Drop it. And get me to the car so I can change and get warm."

"Fine, I'll drop it. I can get us to the car faster, just climb on my back and I'll run us there." I said, I saw her grimace. "What?" I asked, confused. "He used to run with me on his back." she said, her eyes turning sad. "Oh, well then never mind. Come here." I said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in to a hug. She shivered a little at my warmth, "Jake you're so warm. Why? You don't have a fever do you?" "I know, Bells. No I don't actually have a fever, werewolves just have a higher body temp. We're hot blooded." I said, cracking a huge smile.

I turned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on, let's get you warmer." We walked to the car, it was in a secluded area, so I opened the trunk, she rummaged in her bags until she found her some clothes. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I changed quickly, when I turned towards the passenger side, Bella had already changed into dry jeans. But she was just pulling off her wet shirt, her black bra was soaked too. I saw her shoulder blades move and begin to poke out as she brought her arms around behind her to undo the clasp. That was one of the most beautiful sites I had ever seen, but even more beautiful was her bare back.

She didn't put on another bra, she just pulled a sweatshirt on over her head. I smiled as I recognized it as one of my own she had borrowed a while ago. I knew she was about to turn around so I quickly put my back to her and leaned against the car. "Ok, Jake I'm ready." she said, and when I turned around she was smiling coyly. I wondered what put that smile on her face.

**Bella POV**

When we got shallow enough to walk, I noticed him towards me, grabbing my arm making me stop. "You could have killed yourself Bella. You could have at least given me a bit more of a warning! You scared the life out of me. You-" I put my finger to his lips, cutting off his words. "I didn't kill myself, and I knew you would come after me. I don't know why I did it. It was just a spur of the moment decision. I'm fine, Jake really. The only thing wrong is that I'm a little cold. So if you could do two things for me?" I paused and he nodded reluctantly, "Drop it. And get me to the car so I can change and get warm."

"Fine, I'll drop it. I can get us to the car faster, just climb on my back and I'll run us there." he said. I had a sudden flashback of me on Edwards back, running through the woods. I must have made a face because he looked confused and said, "What?" "He used to run with me on his back." I said, fighting back tears. "Oh, well then never mind. Come here." he said, his big, hot hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in to a hug. I shivered, he was so damn warm especially after coming out of the cold ocean. "Jake you're so warm. Why? You don't have a fever do you?" "I know, Bells. No I don't actually have a fever, werewolves just have a higher body temp. We're hot blooded." he said, I knew he had a huge smile on his face, I could hear the it in his voice.

He turned and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and said, "Come on, let's get you warmer." He kept me warm on the way back to the car, I was happy it was in a secluded area so I wouldn't have to go into the woods to change. Jake opened the trunk, I grabbed out a pair of jeans and one of his sweatshirts I had borrowed, one rainy day, at his house. He grabbed some clothes as we walked to separate sides of the car.

He turned towards the way we came and I faced him as I pulled off my wet pants and underwear. As I was struggling to pull on the dry jeans over my wet skin. I saw him peel off his wet t-shirt, his back muscles rippling with the movement, his russet skin had beads of water on it. When his shirt came off over his head, water droplets showered down. He pulled on his new t-shirt and then slid off his sweat pants. I blushed, he wasn't wearing any underwear, his ass looked just as good out of his shorts as in them. I turned around before he caught me ogling his sexy ass.

I peeled my shirt off too and then reached around and unlatched my bra, taking it off. I didn't even try to put another one on, so I just slid his sweatshirt on. I turned around and he was leaning against his door looking out at the water, "Ok, Jake I'm ready." He turned around and had this look in his eyes, like he was trying really hard not to blush.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Much love! *Bri**


	5. Maybe

**A/N: Little disclaimer, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. =[ Wish I did but I don't. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! =]**

Chapter 5-Maybe

**Bella POV**

We had been riding for about six hours, "Jake, pull over at that gas station. I gotta pee." He laughed but put on the turn signal. When he stopped, I opened the door and jumped out of the car and ran into the store. I spotted the bathroom sign and made a beeline for it. The relief was so amazing I couldn't help but sigh. When I came out of the restroom Jake was waiting for me. There was a Subway in the gas station, my stomach growled at the smell, I looked at Jake, "Hungry?"

His eyes widened and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Little werewolf secret, Bells. I'm constantly hungry." His hot breath in my ear caused shivers to roll down my back. _Oh my gosh, I think there might be a double meaning to those words. _I couldn't help but envision one of the two hungers I had a feeling he was talking about.

_-daydream-_

_We were laying in a secluded area, on a strip of beach. I had on a bikini and Jake was wearing some swim trunks. I was looking at him and he was looking out at the beach. I leaned back off of my elbows, laying flat on my back, this caused Jake to look towards me and prop himself up on one elbow, looking down at me. "Were you just staring at me?" he asked slyly. "No," I replied innocently, but my blush gave me away. "You really need to get better at lying, Bells." he said, slowly closing the distance between our faces. His lips inches from mine he whispered, "But that blush is too cute so maybe you shouldn't work on that." His hot breath blew across my lips and sent shivers running up and down my spine. Before I could stop myself, I closed the short distance between our lips and kissed his soft full lips. I groaned at the rightness of it._

_-end of daydream-_

"Bells, snap out of it. What were you groaning for? Are you alright? Your lip is bleeding." He wiped my lip with his thumb. "Whoops, yeah I'm okay. Just day dreaming." I blushed. "Sure, sure. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." We headed to the line. Once we ordered our subs, we sat down to eat, 30 minutes later I was just finishing my six inch sub while Jake had long since finished two foot longs and three bags of chips. "You weren't kidding about being hungry were you?" "I told you Bells. Always."

"Let's get out of here." I said, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him towards the door. We were still about 16 hours from L.A. I couldn't wait to get there. We were riding in silence, I had my head leaned against the window and I was watching the scenery change. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, until Jake was stroking my cheek, "Bells, wake up. We're stopping for the night." "Where are we?" I yawned. "Sacramento." Jake answered. _Wow, _I thought. _We're less than 12 hours away from L.A._ "Come on, Bells. Get out of the car." I looked out the window, we were at a Days Inn. We walked in to the front office and got a room.

"Go on up. I'll get our bags." Jake told me and kissed my cheek. I got into the room, it was the only one they had left and it only had one Queen size bed in it. I was looking around when Jake knocked on the door, "Bells, let me in." I opened the door and stepped aside. Jake's eyes landed on the bed, then looked around at the only other furniture in the room; two spindly legged chairs and a matching table. Neither of us said a word for a couple of minutes. "Um, I'm gonna take a shower." I said, and grabbed my bags off the floor and brought them with me into the bathroom. I started the shower and undressed, _This night was going to be fun._ I thought.

**Jake POV**

Bella closed the door to the bathroom, I heard her start the water, "Shit. Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor." Oh well, I didn't care. I was in California with Bella. I had her all to myself. I walked out onto the balcony in the balmy night air of Sacramento. I looked out over the city, just thinking about the future. I wondered if Bella and I were ever going to be more than friends. I sure hoped so. I couldn't imagine living with her everyday for the rest of our lives as just her best friend.

I was so lost in my mind that I hadn't noticed Bella join me. "What ya thinkin?" Bella asked, scaring me. "Fuck, Bells! You scared the shit outta me! I was just thinking about what we were going to do in California for the rest of our lives." "Oh, well I don't know what we're going to do but we'll be doing it together." She said, leaning her wet head on my shoulder. I lifted my arm and put it around her shoulders, "Together, forever." She relaxed into the embrace. I turned my head and put my nose in her hair and inhaled. She smelled like strawberries and lavender.

I didn't want to move from this spot. I wanted this moment to last forever. Bella yawned and I removed my arms from her shoulders, "I'm going to shower. You lay down and get some sleep." She nodded and headed to the bed. I climbed in the shower and washed off. I was out in five minutes. When I came back into the room, Bella was out on the balcony again. I could see her shoulders shaking, she was crying. I walked up behind her and turned her around, wrapping her in my arms. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Come on, let's go sit down." I told her, leading her to the bed.

"What is it, Bells?" I asked quietly. "He left me Jake and he's never coming back." she sobbed louder and harder. I scooped her up so she was sitting in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. Slowly her sobs quieted and her breathing evened, she had fallen to sleep. I laid her down and was about to pull my arm out from under her when she turned over and griped my shirt, effectively holding me in place. I pulled her closer to me and slowly drifted into an uneven sleep.

**Bella POV**

When I awoke the next morning I was sweating. I couldn't figure out why, until Jake stirred. I was under the covers and wrapped in his hot arms. I was about to get up when a yawn took over and I stretched my body. I heard Jake take a deep breath and then his eyes fluttered open, "Morning." he said, his voice thick with sleep, he looked too adorable. For a brief moment I could see myself waking up next to him for the rest of my life. "Morning." I can't believe I had let myself get caught still crying over _Him._ But Jake had been so sweet, he didn't ask but one question, and he just held me. I must have fallen asleep in his arms.

I pulled myself out of his arms and headed for the bathroom. I emptied my bladder and brushed my teeth and hair. When I went back into the room, Jake was getting the bags together. "Ready to go so soon?" I asked. "Yeah, we got lots of stuff to do today. Like get to L.A. and find us a place to live." He said, a big grin spreading across his face. We rode the elevator to the first floor. We checked out at the front desk and left. On the drive to L.A. we didn't utter a single word. I was definitely thinking about what had happened last night. I wondered if Jacob was, too.

It took a little over six hours to arrive in downtown L.A. We went to a hotel and booked a room for two weeks. That would give us plenty of time to find us an apartment, jobs, begin our lives here. We stopped at a fast food restaurant and grabbed a bite to eat. After Jake ate them out of business we began walking around the town. "Look at that." he would say, clearly amused. We were walking past some stores when I saw a book store with a help wanted sign in the window. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him inside.

The petite lady behind the counter smiled and asked, "How may I help you?" "Uh, yeah, we're new in town and we both need jobs. I love books and was wondering what I need to do to apply?" I asked. "Well, honey, welcome to town. Here. Just fill this out and then we can have an interview. Would you like one too son?" she asked Jake. "No ma'am. But thank you." She nodded. I grabbed a pen and started filling out the application. Once I was done I handed it back to her. "Where do you live?" she asked when she saw the address line blank.

"Well when I said that we were 'new in town' I meant it. We just arrived today. We're currently residing in the La Quinta Inn and Suites." I explained. "Oh, my! You are new. Well then, let's get on with it. Have you worked in a bookstore before?" "No, ma'am." She read through my application. "Well, you seem like a good kid, so I'll tell you what. Have a seat over there and I'll talk to my partner about you." We walked to the seats she gestured to, and I watched her retreat into a small room behind the counter. "Jake, you need to get a job. This would be easier on us, working in the same place." I told him, "And, they aren't asking too many questions, and you could easily pass as an 18 year old." "Yeah, I know."

At that moment, the lady walked back into the main store. "Um, ma'am, I would like one of those applications please." Jake said, pulling out his best smile. "Sure, honey, here ya go." she said politely. He filled it out quickly and returned it to her. "I think we can find a place for both of you. Bella, dear, you already have a job." She paused, looking down at Jake's application. "Jacob, we have been needing a stocker. Cathy and I have an extremely difficult time with all those heavy boxes of books. Oh, forgive me, my dears. How terribly rude of me, my name is Lucy Jones, my best friend, Cathy Laredo and I own this store. Welcome to the Bookworm family."

**Charlie POV(Day Bella and Jake Run Away)**

It had been another boring day at the station. No calls, nothing. The deputies and I had been playing cards and dominoes all day. I pulled into my driveway, Bella's truck was here so I assumed she was here. But when I got to the front door it was locked. _This is odd. _I thought. I unlocked the door. "Bells?" I called out, no answer. I went upstairs, she wasn't in her room or the bathroom. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen. There propped up by the phone was a note:

"Dad, I love you. But I simply can't stay here any longer, Jake and I are leaving and we're not coming back. Don't worry about me, I'll call you as soon as we get settled. I don't know where were going but I promise to call. Forks holds too many painful memories. I love you, so much dad."

Bella

My heart dropped to my stomach and my stomach dropped out of my ass. She ran away, left me just like her mother did. I could feel my heart breaking in half, I can't believe she left me. But I knew where she was coming from. If anyone did, I certainly did. These were the times when I wished she had a cell phone. I paced around the house, hoping she would call. I had no clue where she was headed, so I had no idea when she would call.

I pulled one of the kitchen chairs next to the phone and set up camp. I wasn't leaving this kitchen until she called. I looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some left overs, heated them up in the microwave, and ate. When I was done I washed my dishes and put them away. I fiddled around in the kitchen with my gun. I disassembled it and cleaned it thoroughly, shined my badge and shoes. A couple of hours later, I left the kitchen, but only to go to the bathroom. I sat in the chair by the phone for hours just staring at the cabinets Rene had painted yellow.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up only a couple hours later with a serious crick in my neck. I looked at my watch, it was six in the morning, I called the station, Steve, my deputy, answered, "Forks Police Station, this is Steve." "Steve, this is Charlie. You're in charge today. I'm sick." "Okay, Chief. You need anything?" "No, Steve. Thanks. See you later. Call me if anything major happens." "You got it, Chief." I hung up with him and fixed some coffee and toast. After I ate, I went into the living room, grabbed my recliner, and dragged it into the kitchen.

If I was going to be in here all day, I was going to be comfortable. I kicked back into my recliner and within minutes I was asleep. I don't know how long I had been sleeping but when the phone rang I jumped out of the recliner and answered it on the first ring, "Hello?" I said, a bit breathless. "Dad?" Bella's tentative voice said. "Oh my gosh, Bells! You scared the shit out of me. Where the hell are you?" "Dad, I'm so sorry for leaving without telling you. But I knew you would try to keep me there. Forks is too painful for me. Jake and I are in Los Angeles. We are fine. We already have jobs. I promise to call you everyday."

"Bells, calling me everyday is not going to keep me from being mad at you. If you really wanted to go, I wouldn't have held you back. I love you, baby. I don't want to see you hurting. But come back as soon as you can..." I told her. "Dad, I'm not coming back. I can't. I hope you understand. I love you so much. As soon as I get a number I will let know. I have to go. Dad, I love you." she said, and I could hear the truth in her voice. As much as I hated to let her go, I had to. "Ok, baby. I love you too. Call me tomorrow." "Bye daddy." I could hear the tears in her voice. "Bye baby." We hung up and I sank back in to my recliner, shedding some too rare tears. I already missed my baby girl.

**Bella POV**

"Bye daddy." I said, tears escaping my eyes. "Bye baby." I hung up and leaned back into Jake's broad chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Bells, everything is gonna be okay." "But he sounded so hurt. I left him. Just like my mom did." I said, tears still streaming down my face. We were sitting on the bed in the hotel room, Jake pivoted me around to face him, he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Babe, you are not your mom. You needed a fresh start. That place held too many bad memories for you. Don't blame yourself for what your mom did all those years ago." I stared at him. Every word he said made me feel better.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had crushed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he tightened his hold around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When we broke apart we were panting, he leaned his forehead against mine. "How do you know everything will be okay?" I asked him, fresh tears spilling from my eyes. "Because, you have me and I'm not gonna let you down." he said, and he sounded so sure I couldn't help but believe him. I stifled a yawn, and he said, "Come on, let's lay down and take a nap."

I didn't fight him as he pulled me backwards on the bed. I curled my self up in his arms, and put my head in the crook of his elbow. He started stroking my hair and I listened to his deep, even breathing and the beating of his heart, within minutes I was asleep. When I woke up it was dark outside and Jake wasn't on the bed with me. "Jake?" I called out. "I'm out here, Bells." he called from the balcony. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around in my hold and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "You feel better?" he asked, his breath hitting my scalp. "Amazingly, yes." I said, laying my head on his chest. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, not speaking. I kept thinking, _Maybe I can be happy again. Maybe I can be whole._


	6. Home

**A/N: In the last chapter we saw Bella and Jake take a bigger step towards their new relationship. I am really starting to love it! ;]**

**This chapter goes out to LustingAfterRob for being here from the beginning and to foshizzlexD for the being my first actual review from someone I don't know. Hope you 2 enjoy this chapter.**

***Bri**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns it all.**

Chapter 6-Home

**Jake**

I had Bella wrapped in my arms, she had her head resting on my chest. This was how it was supposed to be, I knew it. "We should probably go get something to eat." I said, my stomach growling. "You and your hunger." She said, giggling. "How many times do I have to tell you Bells? I'm _always_ hungry." She laughed out loud, "How about room service? I don't feel like going out." she said. "Whatever, as long as we get some food." I said smirking at her. She slapped playfully at my chest and walked into the room.

She picked up the room service list and started looking through it. She picked up the phone and ordered her food. While she was doing that, I looked down at the menu, I reached out for the phone, "I would like 10 cheeseburger deluxe and two steaks; medium rare. Then I want five orders of fries and a Dr. Pepper." The person repeated the order back to me and told me it would be about 30 minutes. "So, what do we do in 30 minutes?" I asked, walking towards her slowly. "Jake?" she said, cautiously. I kept advancing on her. "Seriously, Jake." I said, nothing just kept following her, watching her stumble around as she walked backwards.

She wasn't watching where she was going so she ran into the bed and fell down on it. She started crawling backwards as I was crawling towards her. She ran out of room when she hit the headboard. I crawled right up to her, "I could think of a few things." I said with my voice husky. "Jake." she said, a warning coloring her tone. Then before she realized what I was doing, I was tickling her.

She was struggling to breathe from laughing, she was doubled over on the bed in a fetal position. I didn't have any plans on stopping; that is until she reached up grabbed my face and kissed me. It was long enough to stun me and for her to slip out from under me and dash to the bathroom and lock the door. "Damn you Jake! You nearly made me piss myself. I hate you! I'm not coming out until our food gets here." she yelled. "Wanna bet?" I teased. "I'll come in there and get you." "You wouldn't dare." She gasped.

I got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, when I was right next to the door I whispered, "Wouldn't I?" Then I grabbed the handle and broke the lock. "Here I come." I whispered. When I stepped into the bathroom I looked around. Bella was no where to be seen. "Bella?" I asked. I heard a muffled giggle. I yanked open the cabinet under the sink and she was curled into a ball with a towel pressed into her mouth. When she opened her eyes and saw me she screamed. "Get away from me Jake!" But I just grabbed her ankles and pulled her out.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back into the room. I sat her down on the bed and then laid across it. "Well, that was fun." I sighed. "For you, maybe. But not for me ass wipe. My sides are killing me." She said, whacking me with a pillow. I let out a playful growl and I watched her shiver. I started climbing up the bed again. This time she tried to act fearless and stayed put, except for when I got real close and she started squirming, but I pinned her to the bed. I was about to lean down and kiss her when there was a knock on the door and a feminine voice said, "Room service." I let out a frustrated growl and leaped off the bed.

When I opened the door, the girl on the other side looked me up and down and blushed. I realized too late that I was only wearing a pair of white boxer briefs. I stepped aside and the girl rushed in with the cart, she barely paused long enough on the way back out the door to gather the money and her tip. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice meal." Then she was gone. "Damn, Jake. Next time put some clothes on." "Sorry, I forgot." I said, my face expanding into my huge trademark grin. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. Now, move out of my way. I'm starving." she said, elbowing her way to the food cart.

"Not nearly as hungry as me. My hunger will always beat yours." I said. She found her food quickly and started eating. While I picked what I wanted to start with. I was still eating when the phone rang, Bella jumped up to answer it, "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, Lucy. Yes, yes. We'll be there. Anything particular to wear?" She paused, waiting on Lucy to answer. "Ok, I think we can manage that. See you at 8:30. Bye." She hung up the phone. "We start at 8:30 in the morning." she told me. "Well, I gathered as much. What do we wear?" I asked. "Jeans and a t-shirt, they'll give us an apron when we get there. So what's on the agenda for today?"

An hour later, we were walking around looking for apartments. We found one building in particular that we liked, so we went inside to talk to the owner. "Hello, how may I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked, not even throwing a glance at Bella. "Hello, we would like to speak to the owner of the building." I said, pulling Bella towards me and tucking her under my arm. This movement caused the woman to sneer at Bella. "Just a minute. I'll see if she's available." She left from behind the desk and walked down a little hallway. I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes, "Stuck up California girls." A few minutes later the woman returned. "Follow me."

We stopped outside a door that said 'Office' I knocked, "Come in." a sweet voice answered. As soon as Bella turned the knob, and the door swung open. A strangely familiar scent caught my nose. "Ariana?" I asked, completely confused. "Jake?" she said, equally confused. I stepped into the office and sure enough Ariana was sitting behind the desk. "Jake? You know her?" Bella asked, more confused than both Ariana and I were. "Yeah, I know her. She's Embry's sister." Bella's eyes got as big around as 50 cent pieces. "I didn't know Embry had a sister!" She said, clearly surprised. "Well, they don't really talk about me anymore. They didn't want me to leave. Who might this beauty be Jake and why are you in California?"

"Well, you should know who this is. Although you've only seen her once and she was like six years old, this is Charlie Swan's daughter, Be-" "Oh my gosh, Bella. You're right I should have known. How are you Bella?" she asked. "Oh, I'm fine thank you." Bella answered, blushing to the roots of her hair. "We came to California because Forks was too painful for Bella, too many bad memories and I couldn't let her go on her own." I explained, cutting out a lot of the truth. "But, Jake, you're still just a child." I could feel the familiar heat warming my body. "I. Am. Not. A. Child." I said, through gritted teeth, Bella slipped her small hand in mine and squeezed, trying to calm me down. "You definitely don't look like one anymore. I can see that." she said, clearly sensing my anger.

"So you're looking for somewhere to live?" she asked, quickly changing the subject; smart woman. "Yes, we are. We just got into town yesterday and already have jobs at the Bookworm Bookstore. Just looking for a place. We're staying in a hotel for now but we can't stay there forever." Bella said, she knew what had been on the verge of happening. She squeezed my hand tighter. "Wow, that's great. Of course you can live here and since we're hometown buddies, Jake, your rent will be half what normal rent is." Ariana said, with a wink. "You don't have to do that Ariana." I said, much calmer. "Of course I don't but I'm going to anyway. Now, let's get started on the paperwork."

**Bella**

After an hour of going around town and then an hour of paperwork, we now had a place to live, a _home_ and were packing up what little things we had in the hotel. Lucky for us, the apartment came fully furnished, and our rent was half of what it would have normally been. Thanks to Jake's uncanny connection to Ariana. We walked down to the lobby to check out. "Leaving so soon?" The guy behind the desk asked. "Yes, we found an apartment sooner than we expected, thanks for your hospitality." I said. "No problem." I slid him the keys to the room. "Thank you, Miss Swan. Here is your refund."

We left the hotel and headed to our apartment. We had already seen it and Jake insisted that I have the bigger bedroom so I reluctantly agreed. It was a really nice apartment, all stainless steel appliances, hardwood floors, and nice furniture. As we got settled in, I found the phone that Ariana had set up for us, and called my dad. He answered on the second ring, "Hello?" "Hey, dad. How was your day?" I asked. "Bells, baby. My day was fine. Another boring day at the station. How are you?" It was clear he was relieved I had kept my promise of calling him. "It was great. We are in our apartment. We got it today, we liked the building so we came to talk to the owner, and you'll never guess who it is." "Who baby?" he asked, clearly interested. "Ariana Call. Embry Call's sister. You remember her?"

"Yeah I do. So she ended up in California? Wow, she always seemed a little too wild for La Push. Anyways, what is your number so I'll know and I can call you." He asked, I repeated it to him and told him, "I have to go dad. I'll call tomorrow when I get off work. I love you." "Okay, baby. I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow. Be safe. Tell Jake I said hi and to call his dad." "I will dad. Bye." I hung up and looked at Jake, "Charlie said hi and that you need to call your dad. I agree with him, because if I know you, and I do, you miss him and you feel bad for leaving him like your sisters did." Jake ducked his head, "Yeah you're right. I do miss him and I do feel guilty." He grabbed the phone from me and went to his room.

I set down on the couch and started thinking of things we needed to do, like grocery shopping for one. We didn't have any food. We could do that this evening. After we met Ariana for supper. Crap, I forgot about that. I ran into my room and jumped in the shower. This shower was amazing, it was huge and tiled. The shower head rained on you, I could imagine all sorts of things I could do in this shower. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away. I quickly washed my body and hair and got out. I dressed quickly and was drying my hair when there was a knock on my bathroom door, "Bells?" Jake asked. "Yeah, Jake?" "Are you dressed?" he asked. "Yeah, come on in." he opened the door slowly, "What's up Jake?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just got off the phone with my dad. He's not as pissed as I thought he would be. Of course he's the one that told me I had options. What are you doing?" He asked. "Well, that's great that he's not pissed at you. I'm getting ready for our dinner with Ariana. Which you should probably go do. After that we're gonna have to go grocery shopping. We're not eating out all the time." "Yeah, I agree. So grocery store it is. Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready now." I watched him in the mirror as he walked from my room. His shoulders were slightly humped, I knew talking to Billy had depressed him a bit.

I finished drying my hair and put on a little make up. I walked out of my room towards Jake's, I figured he was finished so I walked in without knocking. He wasn't in his room so I walked into his bathroom. He was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned, I hated seeing him so shaken. He looked up at me and his eyes were red and there were tears falling down his cheeks. He just shook his head, "Jake, babe, please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"I just...it..." he was having trouble forming a sentence, I just waited for him patiently. He sighed, "It's just the disappointment in my dad's voice got to me. I've never heard him sound that way when he was talking to me, ever." He dipped his head again, hiding the new trickles of tears. "Jake, it's okay. You're going to be fine. I promise." He just shook his head slowly from side to side. I placed a finger under his strong chin and applied an upward pressure, he raised his head, his eyes meeting mine. I removed my finger and grabbed his face in my hands. "We are going to be fine." I said, putting strict emphasis on the 'we'. "We have each other and that's all that matters right? Billy isn't going to be disappointed in you forever. I promise. He loves you too much." He nodded slowly, I kissed the top of his forehead, "Now get your ass moving. We have dinner plans and some groceries to buy." I started to walk away when I felt Jake's hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me back towards him. He had stood up and he pulled me into a breath taking hug. "Thank you, Bells. For everything." "It's nothing, Jakey. It's what best friends are for." I said, placing my hand over his heart.

**Alice(SURPRISE)**

**A/N: You didn't think I'd leave the Cullen's out completely did you? Hehe =]**

Jasper was watching me with worried eyes. I knew my fear and anxiety was battering him, but I couldn't help it. I had done nothing but pace for days. One day, Bella was swirling around in my head, finally finding her way back to happiness with Jacob Black. Then I watched as her world was shattered again, this time by Jacob. She had been considering several options, all of which included running away. The last vision I got of her was her leaving Charlie's deciding to go hiking in search of the meadow that she and Edward had shared. She found it, and an unannounced visitor that had me screaming and ready to head back to Forks to save her. Laurent had come on Victoria's bidding and Bella was the target. But running into Bella had been a pure coincidence for Laurent, he was just coming to hunt. Bella was going to die at the hands of one of us. Then she disappeared and I hadn't been able to get a read on her since.

Jasper had to hold me back from dashing to the car and driving back to Forks to make sure she was still alive, still breathing. I had to know my best friend was okay. But here I was stuck in this room, Jasper staring at me like I was some kind of deformed circus freak. "Will you quit staring at me like I'm crazy and let me go check on her?" I screamed at him. My shrill voice echoing all around, there was a small knock on the door and an even softer voice said, "Jasper, let me in." Jasper stood up and opened the door, Esme walked in. "Sweetie I know you want to go check on her. We all want to know that she's okay. I'm just relieved Edward isn't here to see this. But, honey, we can't interfere. Have you tried watching Charlie?"

A light bulb suddenly appeared over my head, I was surprised Jazz and Esme didn't see it. I jumped up and down squealing and kissed Esme on the cheek. "No I haven't. Thanks Esme." "Just trying to help, dear." She replied and exited the room. I went and sat down on the bed and Jasper resumed his post at the door. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, turning off my surroundings and picturing a man with a mustache, curly, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and a slightly goofy smile that reminded me of his daughter. I focused solely on him. The first thing I saw was the calendar hanging on his desk at the station. Then the vision shifted and he was looking at a piece of paper with "Bella" written on it and a number. "Hey, Chief Swan. Where's Bella at? I heard she called." Charlie glared at the officer, "She's in Los Angeles. Now get out of here." He looked back down at the piece of paper and I quickly memorized the number.

I gasped and opened my eyes. Jasper was right in front of me and staring at me intently, "What did you see?" he asked. "She's in L.A. Jazz, why can't I see her?" "I don't know, Ali girl. I don't know." He said trying to comfort me, if I could have cried I would have been boo hoo-ing right there, Jasper scooped me up in his arms and just held me. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, "I promise I'm not going to run off to L.A. I know she's okay now, I need to hunt." "Okay, baby, we'll leave right now." "No, Jazz, I need to be alone for a little while." I saw the worried look in his eyes, "I promise I am not running off, I wouldn't go anywhere without you and you know it." He sighed, he knew I was telling the truth, "Okay baby. But please for my sanity don't be long." "I won't." I promised, giving him a parting kiss I left the house.

I jumped out the back door and hit the ground running at full speed. Once I knew I was far enough away from my families hearing range I pulled out my cell phone and punched in the numbers that I had memorized. The phone rang three times before it was picked up, "Hello?" said a gruff male voice. "Hello, is Isabella Swan there?" I asked, disguising my voice. "Just a minute." the man said to me, then hollered out, "Bells. Phone." I waited for another minute and finally her voice came on the line, "Hello?" I froze at the sound of her voice. _Oh, shit. What was I going to say?_

**A/N: So yeah I had to add in a surprise on this chapter too. And as for 'Ariana' I hope my partner in crime loves that I incorporated her into the story, I love ya Ari! Hope you liked it!**

**Please, please review! I will love you forever!**

***Bri**


	7. Danger

**A/N: Quick note, I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter, we all know that Stephenie dreamed up the amazing world of Twilight. I just borrowed parts of her dream. =] So this disclaimer goes for the new chapter as well.**

**In this chapter there will be a lemon. But it's not between Bella and Jacob. I know, I know, I'm such a tease. Sorry. Hope you like the chapter.**

**All my love,**

***Bri**

**Chapter 7-Danger**

**Alice**

"_Hello?" I froze at the sound of her voice. _Oh, shit. What was I going to say?

"Hello?" Bella asked again, getting impatient. I kept my voice disguised, "Can you talk privately?" I asked. "Yes, just one minute." I could tell she had put her hand over the receiver. But I could still hear her clearly, "I gotta take this Jake, I'll be out on the balcony." I heard the sliding glass door shut. "Who are you?" "Oh, Bella. It's me." I said, slipping back into my bell voice. "Alice? Oh my goodness. Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?" she said and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Sh, sh, Bella. Don't cry. I got it from a vision I had of Charlie. He's going to call you tomorrow. I'm calling because I had to be sure you were okay. One minute I saw you happy, getting your life back, then you were shattered again by Jacob breaking his promise, then you were throwing around choices of running away, some of which included Jacob Black. Then a few days ago, you disappeared completely out of my mind. The last thing I saw of you was of you and Laurent in the meadow. I thought you were dead. I was going out of my mind. Jasper had me locked in our room for days, just to keep me from hopping in the car and hightailing it to Forks.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so distraught that I never even thought to start watching out for Charlie until Esme mentioned it. I still can't see anything from you. Who's with you? Why are you in L.A.?" I asked. I had so many questions. "Oh, Alice. I was saved from Laurent by five massive wolves. Then that night I found out that Jacob was a werewolf and we ran away to L.A. I couldn't stay in Forks anymore. Everywhere I looked I was reminded of you, of him...of," she took a shaky breath, "Edward. It was just too painful." I felt as if my stomach had disappeared, "You're with a werewolf? Bella are you crazy? They are uncontrollable when they're young. You could get seriously hurt! Why else did you run to L.A.? It's not because Victoria is after you again is it?"

"I'm fine, Alice. Jake would never hurt me. We just ran to L.A. cause that's where we decided to go. Oh, no. She's not coming here is she? Is she on her way here? Alice, please tell me she's not coming to get me?" Bella said, going into panic mode. "No, no, I meant what happened with Laurent in the meadow. I would know if she had decided to come after you and you can bet your pretty little ass that I'd be there in a heartbeat! No way is she getting to my best friend." I said, trying to reassure her. "Best friends don't leave each other like you left me!" she said, trying to contain her voice. "Bella I'm sorry. But Edward thought it was for the best. He thought that if he left you, that Victoria would leave you alone. He was only look-" The vision came out of no where.

_I was crouching down in the shadows of an alleyway, trying to stay out of the light of the bright Los Angeles day. She was here and I knew it. I could smell her. I looked up and sure enough she was standing outside on the balcony crying her eyes out, I could smell the salt from her tears, and she was talking to that boy._

In the time it took for Victoria to acknowledge Jake my vision disappeared. Somehow Jake was the key. "Alice? Alice are you okay? Alice?" Bella's voice was getting more worried each time she said my name. "I'm okay Bella. Just a vision." I said, forcing my voice to remain calm. "It wasn't about Victoria was it?" she asked, worried. "No, Bella. It was just a vision of Jasper coming to find me in about two minutes. Listen to me Bella. I am going to keep calling you, whenever I can okay? I'll use Angela as a cover up. But I have to go now. I'll call you again as soon as I can. I love you Bella." I said in a rush. "Okay, Alice. I love you too. Bye." Bella said and we hung up. I took off farther from the house and stumbled across a deer. I quickly tackled it and began drinking deeply, I was just finishing when Jasper found me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked tentatively, I concentrated on only portraying my hunger. "Still hungry?" he asked. "Yeah, it's kinda dead out here. Do you mind? I need some more time alone." "Sure, Ali girl, take your time." he said, throwing me a longing glance and left.

I quickly rustled up another deer and sated my thirst. I sat down a few feet away from the carcass and started to think. My vision disappeared as soon as the wolves arrived to save Bella, I still couldn't see her and she's with Jake. My vision of Victoria scared me the most. She knew Bella was in L.A. she knew where she was living. But I still don't get why as soon as she saw Jake my vision disappeared. I sat there pondering that reason. "Oh my gosh." I gasped. "I can't see the future of werewolves. Bella's in danger!" Fear hit me like a Mack truck and I darted back to my family. "BELLA IS IN EXTREME DANGER!"

**Bella**

"Okay, Alice. I love you too. Bye." The tears that had been threatening to spill ever since Alice dropped Angela's voice, fell from my eyes. That was how Jake found me. "Bella, what's wrong? Oh, nothing, that was Angela. She was just saying how everyone missed me back home. It just got to me, that's all." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Come on, we better get dressed for our first day at work." I said, trying to pull myself together. "Yeah, that." Jake said, looking at me suspiciously. He went into his room and I went into mine.

15 minutes later we were heading downstairs, luckily the bookstore was withing walking distance, "Let's walk, Jake. We could both use the exercise." I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Maybe you do Bells. But I am in tip top shape. But I won't have you walking around the streets of L.A. unprotected." he said, jokingly. We walked along in happy silence, just enjoying each others company. Not too far form the bookstore I got the funny feeling that we were being watched, when I turned around all I saw were a few morning commuters, not paying attention to us. But I still couldn't shake that feeling.

We got to the bookstore just as Lucy was unlocking the door, "Oh, hello children. Come on in. It's so nice to have actual employees again. It's been just Cathy and I for too long." She led us in and took us to the break room. "This is where you can keep your things, where you clock in, and all that fabulous stuff. Here are your aprons, Jacob, the storeroom is through there." She said pointing to a set of swinging, double doors. "We have the books arranged in alphabetical order by author first, then by title. It's simple enough without separating them by genre too. Bella, come on sweetheart, I'll show you how to work the register."

I managed to learn to work the register rather quickly and was sent to help Jake shelve some books. "Hey," I said, when I found him in the maze of shelves. "Hey," he answered. "This isn't that bad is it?" I asked, making light conversation. "No, it's not. It's easy and good money. It's also peaceful and tranquil. I like it. I'm glad you talked me into it. Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes flashing concern. "Yes, I'm fine. It just shocked me that's all. Just drop it, Jake. Okay?" I said, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I really didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, fine." he said.

I heard the bell, signaling that the front door had been opened ring, I hurried to the front. There was a boy that had just walked in, he had blond hair, and was very cute, he didn't take off his sunglasses. He creeped me out. In the blink of an eye Jake was beside me, "Bella, let's go the to break room, please. I need to speak to you. Now." I could hear the urgency in his tone, and the hand gripping my elbow was shaking. I knew now why this boy hadn't taken off his sunglasses. They would be hiding his red eyes.

I quickly obliged to Jake's request. We hurried towards the back room, "What the hell is a vampire doing here?" I asked Jake. "I don't know Bells, but I don't like it. We need to go back home, now. I'm not talking our apartment home. I mean, Forks, home. I can protect you better there, with the whole pack surrounding us." he said, I could understand where he was coming from, but I was not going back there. "Jake, we don't even know if he's here for me. He could just be any random vampire looking for a book to read. Just chill out. If we see him tomorrow, then we'll talk about our options. Okay?" I said, looking into his eyes, pleading with mine. "Fine. But promise me that if you come into any danger I get to take you back to Forks."

I took the time to think about his request. I figured that was as good as I was going to get, "Fine. If we get any clue that I could be in danger you can take me back to Forks." He let out a sigh of relief and scooped me into a hug. I hated the fact that our life here might be ending before it even really began, but I couldn't argue with logic.

**Alice**

"But Jazz! I have to go! Victoria is planning to send some goon to attack her in five days! I'm going with or without you." I couldn't stand arguing with Jasper. But he was not changing my mind in this. "Alice, please, be reasonable." Carlisle was trying to persuade me, like Jasper, to stay out of Bella's life now. "We told Edward we wouldn't interfere with her anymore." Esme said, always faithful to precious Edward. "I don't care what we told Edward. You know if he was here and learned that Bella was still in danger from that vicious hag he would have already been en route to L.A. to save her. He's just too stuck up his own ass, drowning in his self-induced misery of leaving my best friend to fend for herself. I'm going to L.A." Jasper just shook his head, I could tell I had already won him over. He knew there was no diverting me from this path. Carlisle and Esme were just going to have to suck it up.

"Alice, I really wish you weren't doing this. But I will not force you to do something that you don't want to do. I saw too much of that during my stay with the Volturi. Go, but please, be careful." Carlisle said. Esme looked like she should be crying, if she could I bet she would have been. She walked over to me, wrapped me in a hug, and whispered so only I could hear, "Keep my other daughter safe." She let go and walked away into the kitchen. I darted to my room, with a silent Jasper following me.

I started throwing all my clothes into a designer bag. "Why are you packing all your clothes? We're only going for a couple days." Jasper asked, confused. "We're not staying for just a couple of days, Jazz. We're not leaving Bella alone ever again. Edward can just kiss my pixie ass." I said, and that made Jasper smile. "This is why I love you. You are so fiercely loyal to your friends and family. I also love that little pixie ass of yours and it's mine, Edward isn't getting any where near it." I giggled and ran to Jasper, launching myself into his arms.

I placed kisses over every inch of his face, he wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me deeply. "All these years have not diminished my love for you. It never will." He purred into my ear, I couldn't help but shiver, his Texas drawl turned me on every time. I started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at me surprised, "I thought Bella was in extreme danger?" He asked. "We have five days, Jazz. We'll leave after I spend some one on one time with my handsome vampire." I said, sliding his shirt off his arms. In a matter of seconds mine was stripped off of me and thrown across the room. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I used my nimble fingers and unzipped his pants, then used my feet to slide them off of his hips.

He ripped my pants off in a blinding movement, luckily I had already worn them more than twice. My thought processes were cut off when he starting sucking on my earlobe. I pulled on his hair, and he responded by growling and carrying me to the bed. He swiped the suitcase off of the bed and laid me down. He removed the last article of clothing, my bra, with his teeth. The leftover venom on his lips created a nice tingling sensation that added to the sensation I was already feeling below my belly button. His trail of kisses went down my collar bone to the valley between my breasts. He traced light spirals down my stomach with his finger, when he got to my wet center, he gently dipped a finger inside, causing my back to arch. But no sooner than he did that, he retracted his finger. I knew he was never one for foreplay or teasing, he just got straight to the poi- "Oh, Jazz!" He had thrust himself into me without warning.

He kissed me passionately as he pounded into me, our bodies colliding and making it sound like thunder. I was thrashing from the pleasure, waiting to be thrown over the edge into bliss. It wouldn't take long now, not with the angle we were at. Nothing in the world could take this happiness away from me...

_-Vision-_

"_She was with a wolf." A blond haired boy said. "A wolf? But that's impossible. They're all back on that rat hole reservation." Victoria answered. "Well, apparently one of them came with her. I'm telling you they both reeked of dog." "Well then, we'll have to kill them both." "When?" the boy asked. "In two days, Riley. In two days."_

_-end of vision-_

I came out of the vision and gasped, "Jasper, we have to leave. NOW!"

**A/N: So, yes, there was a tad bit of a lemon, and yes, I interrupted it. But don't blame me, blame my fingers, I give them total control. =] I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please! I'll love you forever! If you haven't already, be sure and check out my other story, Embracing the Future. It's an Emmett fic, but it's AU...so...it's different. It's on my profile, if you read it and like it, or don't please review. Now, off to write the next chapter of EtF. Until next chapter my loves,**

***Bri**


	8. Visitors

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, especially my FFWifey, LustingAfterRob, who ALWAYS reviews! Love you Ana! I bring in another favorite character this chapter, but I don't use that character's POV, he comes in on someone elses. ;] Hope you like this chapter.**

***Bri**

**Chapter 8- Visitors**

**Jacob**

We just couldn't escape those damn bloodsuckers, our life here was already threatened, and we haven't even been here a fucking week. I wanted to run back to Forks as soon as that vampire stepped foot in the bookstore. I didn't want to endanger Lucy and Cathy, they didn't deserve this, they were just innocent humans that were still blissfully ignorant. But of course, Bella wasn't going back without a fight. When the momentary danger had passed we went back out into the bookstore and resumed our stocking duties.

We worked in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, and not wanting Lucy or Cathy to hear anything we would be talking about. When it was time for closing, I finished the box of books I was working on and headed through the maze of shelves, trying to locate Bella. "Bells?" I called. "Over here." she said, and I followed the sound of her voice. "You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, let's get out of here." she placed the book she'd been holding on the shelf and walked towards the break room.

We walked in and Cathy was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. "Hello, Cathy." Bella said, politely. "Hello, kiddos. Time to go home already?" she asked. That was the most I have heard her talk, "Yes ma'am." I answered, as Bella clocked out. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your first day. It's so nice to have other people in here. No one ever wants to work at a small chain book store." she said, a hint of sadness coloring her tone. "Well, everyone else is just stupid, I could live in a bookstore. I love the smell of old and new books. I'm really happy to be working here." Bella said, cheerfully. Cathy looked up at us with a new light in her eyes, "I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you for working here." With that she got up and left the break room. Bella looked up at me, "Let's go home. Please." "Ladies first." I retorted and gestured toward the door.

Once we were outside, my eyes started scanning every face walking in the opposite direction. My nose was on overdrive, as well as all of my other heightened senses. I could smell Bella's barely contained fear, so I reached over, draping my arms over her shoulders and pulling her into the curve of my arm, "You're safe with me Bella. You don't have anything to worry about." I said, just trying to calm her. "I know, Jake. I know. I'm just scared for Lucy and Cathy, they're such nice ladies and I hate that I might be responsible for dragging them into this dangerous world that you and I live in."

"Bella, you said it yourself, there's no reason to think that the vampire that came in today was looking for you. He could just be a vampire bookworm. So Lucy and Cathy are in no danger." I said, rubbing her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Yet." she mumbled. "Don't you start getting all paranoid and depressed on me Bella. We are not going to let today's incident ruin our lives here. We will enjoy ourselves here and we will stay here forever." I said with a positive tone in my voice, but that was all a facade. Inside I was screaming, _I've got to get Bella home. It's too dangerous here._

Bella increased her pace, clearly wanting to get home, out of the open air. But the sun was shining brightly and I knew that any vampire would be crazy to parade around with the sun this bright. They'd run the risk of getting caught. "Hey, let's go to that park over there." I said, pointing towards a park crowded with couples on blankets, children running around their parents, joggers with their dogs. It had enough of a crowd that decreased the odds of a vampire showing up.

There was an open patch of grass right in the middle of the sun, far from any shade trees and I headed that way, steering Bella along with me. I sat down and pulled her with me, sitting her on my lap and hugging her tight. "Promise me we won't stay long." she said, fear evident in her voice. "I promise." I said, tightening my hold, she relaxed into my arms. We sat like that in silence for an hour, when I got a whiff of something sickeningly sweet on the air, I looked at the horizon, the sun was starting to sink. "Okay, Bells, sun is starting to go down. Let's go home." She didn't stir, I looked down and saw that she was asleep.

I chuckled and stood up, cradling her in my arms, and started the short journey home. I managed to fish my keys out of my pocket before I left, holding the door key ready. When we got home, I unlocked the door nimbly and walked in, taking Bella to her room and laying her down. I took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket that was laying at the foot of her bed. Then I left and went to take a shower. While I was in the shower, I heard the phone ring. It was cut off after the first ring so I figured it had woken Bella up.

When I got out of the shower and dressed, I walked into the living room. I listened for Bella and couldn't hear her, maybe she had stepped out onto the balcony. I walked towards the glass doors and looked out, sure enough there she was, talking on the phone. I slid the door open and poked my head out, "You alright?" I asked. "Yeah, just talking to Angela again." she answered. "Okay, I'll be in here." I said, and pulled my head back inside. I was hungry so I headed to the kitchen.

I was glad we had went grocery shopping last night, I pulled some hamburger meat out of the fridge and started making meatballs, then I set some water out to boil and put the noodles in it. I dug around in the cabinets until I found the spaghetti sauce. I looked in the freezer for the garlic toast and set it out to thaw a little bit. I glanced at the noodles, they were starting to soften. I hoped Bella was in the mood for spaghetti, since I didn't ask her. But if she wasn't I was more than certain that I could eat it all and she could fend for herself. I was just adding the sauce when I heard the sliding glass doors open. I looked up and Bella was inhaling, "Mmm, that smells great, Jake." "Thanks. It should be ready in about 10 minutes." "Oh, good. I'll go shower then."

I watched as her figure retreated, I shook myself to get back to the task at hand, I didn't want to burn our dinner. I added the meatballs and the leftover sauce into a bowl, pulled the garlic bread out and was just setting the table when she walked back out of her room. Her hair was hanging down in wet curls down her back and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked absolutely beautiful. I watched her hips sway as she sauntered over to the table, "Man, I am starving. I think my hunger may rival yours tonight, Jake." she said, with a teasing smile. "Never, Bells, never." I said, as I set the spaghetti on the table and went back for the meatballs and garlic bread.

We ate in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. Bella actually did eat more than me and I was surprised. "You really were hungry." I said, as we were cleaning up. "I told you, Jake. I hadn't eaten all day. I was famished." she said, laughing. When we were finished cleaning, we sat on the couch and watched television. I wasn't really paying attention to the show, I was just staring at the screen, nothing was in focus, the picture was just a colorful blur. Bella was snuggled next to me, her head on my shoulder. She shivered and I lifted my arm, draped it on her shoulder, and pulled her in tighter. She sighed and relaxed.

About an hour later, I pulled my head out of the fog it was in and realized that Bella had laid down on the couch, with her head in my lap. She was sound asleep, that was the second time she had fallen asleep on my lap and I smiled at the thought. I gently got up, scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to her bed. I placed her in it and pulled the covers over her. I watched her settle back into a deep sleep and went to my room. I laid down and thought about the days events and drifted into an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep.

**Alice**

"Hurry up Jasper!" I said, exasperated. I needed to get to Bella as soon as possible, didn't he understand that? "Ali, I'm going as fast as I can. The speed is topped out. My foot is pressed all the way down on the gas I can't force it to go any faster, baby. I promise we'll get there before Victoria attacks. It's only a 20 hour drive, going the speed limit. We'll make it there before morning." He said, I could feel my anxiousness ebbing away. This was one of those times I was grateful for Jasper's gift. I needed to feel calm or numb, anything but frightened, I, Alice Cullen, never felt frightened.

I sat in silence as I watched the scenery change with a blinding speed. I really hoped we made it to Bella by three am. I couldn't stand not knowing if she was okay. Damn fucking annoying werewolf. I wish I knew why I couldn't see the werewolves. I guess it was a glitch in their already fucked up genetic make up. I was so caught up in my inner turmoil that I didn't realize that Jasper had stopped the car. "Why did you stop?" I asked, my anger flaring up. "Baby, we need gas. We can't get anywhere on an empty tank. I felt like an idiot, "I'm sorry, Jazz. I promise I'll get back to normal as soon as I know Bella's safe." I told him, ashamed for acting this way.

"It's okay, Ali girl. I know you're just distraught over the situation." he said, getting out of the car, swiping the credit card and starting the gas. He was so understanding, that's one reason why I loved him so much. When the car was full again, he slid back into the driver's seat and took off like a rocket. We were over halfway now and it had only taken us five hours to get this far. It was 11 pm, which means we would be in L.A. by four in the morning. I could live with that, when we got there I would stalk Bella's building, making sure no vampire went in, or came out.

We were about midway to L.A. when the vision struck:

**Vision**

"_Edward? It's so nice to have you back, son." Carlisle said, walking into the living room. "Thanks, where's Alice? I need to speak with her." "Oh, she and Jasper went on a little vacation. She wanted to go to L.A. there's a new designer store open there. It stays open 24/7 and it's the closest one." Edward just looked at Carlisle, trying to read his mind, to see exactly what was going on in his head. "Well, I hope she comes back soon. I really need to talk to her." Carlisle looked up into Edward's pitch black eyes. "Son, you really need to go hunt. Please, go take care of yourself." "Sure. I'll be back later." "Okay son, Esme should be back by then, she'll be happy to see you home." Edward nodded and walked out of the back door, his resolve set, he was going to call me._

I picked up my phone before it even had a chance to ring, "Hello Edward." I said, conveying that nothing was wrong. "Alice, where are you?" he asked, not quite fooled by my charade. "Almost to L.A. I can't wait to hit up that new store. It's gotten the best reviews. Do you need some new clothes, I bet you do." I said, trying to slip into my normal, over-zealous shopping mode, which was pretty hard at the moment. "Alice, quit trying to distract me, you know why I'm calling, how is Bella?" he asked, he couldn't hide the longing in his voice. He not so much wanted to hear she was okay, he needed to hear it. But there was no way in hell I was telling him the truth.

"She's alright. Going on a living her life, she's always around Jacob Black these days and he makes her feel better, normal." I said, giving him a half truth and praying like hell that he believed me. I was glad that I wasn't in range of his mind reading ability. "Good. That's what I wanted for her. I wanted her to move on and not have to deal with the threats she was getting in our world. I'll see you when you get back from L.A. When are you coming back?" he asked, he was fishing, I could tell. He didn't quite believe the story Carlisle and I were telling. "I don't really know. Jasper and I need to be alone for a while. So we may be gone for a month or more." I said, spinning lies faster than Jasper was speeding.

"Well, try not to be gone that long. I really need to speak to you in person." he said, he was really turning on the charm, he really wanted me home so he could try and pick my brain. "I'm not making any promises." I said. "Alright. Well call me when you get there. Bye Alice." "I will. Bye Edward." We hung up. "He was fishing for some answers." I told Jasper. "Let's hope Carlisle and Esme can keep their minds off of Bella's present danger. We don't need Edward heading down here and acting reckless." Jasper said. "No. We don't. So I sincerely hope that they can hold out." I said, looking at Jasper. He looked out of the windshield, "Look, baby, we're here." He pulled up outside of the building Bella was living in, I jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door. I had been planning on just staking it out. But when her scent filled my nose, my feet carried me towards my best friend by themselves. I caught an elevator and rode it up, when it opened on every floor I would breathe in deep, trying to locate her scent.

When the doors finally opened on the sixth floor I found her scent. I followed it all the way to the door marked '630' where her scent mingled with the stench of the mutt that was with her. I was raising my hand to knock on the door when Jasper showed up behind me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, Jazz, I am." With that I rapt my knuckles against the door loudly. The door flew open after only a minute, and the person that answered growled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Did you like that I brought Edward into the story or did you think I should leave him out? Let me know. Review please. I'll love you forever!**

***Bri**


	9. Plans

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie as well as anything else that she wrote. I just like to deviate the story.**

**A/N: This chapter now brings Alice and Jasper completely back into Bella's life. It's gonna be a little shorter than the rest. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9- Plans**

**Jake**

It was 3:30 in the morning, I got up because I couldn't sleep. I smelt them before I heard them, I made it to the door right as someone knocked loudly. I opened the door and was surprised by who I found on the other side, "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked the short pixie. "I'm here to save my best friend." she answered, waltzing in without waiting for an invitation.

"What do you mean? She's not in danger, I can protect her." I said, even though that wasn't the whole truth. "Jacob, I can see the future and Victoria is planning on attacking her in two days, planning on killing her, and you. I'm staying to make sure Bella stays alive, and there's nothing you can do-" she cut off, her eyes glassing over and a blank look on her face. "What the fuck is wrong with her?" I asked the blond vampire. "She's having another vision," he answered, his gaze never faltering from her face.

She gasped as she returned to the present, "Oh, fuck no. Not that bitch." I looked at her puzzled, I glanced at the other leech, he looked just as puzzled as I did, "Alice, what did you see?" he asked her. "She is not coming here, fuck no, not happening, she's not getting you. I won't let her she just-UGH!" "Alice? What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. "Jasper, it's Maria. Somehow she found you. She knows we're in L.A. and she's heading here. She thinks she can get you away from me, but oh, boy is she wrong. I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch!"

"How much does she know?" Jasper asked. "She knows all about us, you, me, Carlisle, Esme, all of us. Even about Victoria's plot for revenge against Bella and Edward. She's planning on teaming up with Victoria so she can kill me and get you back." "There's no way I'm going to let her kill you. I'm not going back to that life, I won't. I'd light myself on fire before I went back to that life. We will win this. Bella will be safe, you will be safe." He reassured her, taking her face in his hands.

"So how big is this threat?" I asked, needing to get some information on how to protect Bella. "Victoria, her minion Riley, and now," she looked at Jasper. "Maria," he finished for her. "Who is this Maria?" I asked. "She is someone from my past. Someone dangerous." "And you said all this is happening in two days?" "Yes, there's a storm coming in and she knows that that's the only way that she'll be able to reach Bella," Alice answered. "Well then, what's the game plan? I tried to convince her to go back to Forks, that way I'd have the pack there to help me. But she plain refused." Alice shook her head, looked at Jasper, "That is so typical of Bella. Jazz, this is your expertise. What do we do?"

"Well, for one thing, we follow Bella and Jacob everywhere. No matter where they go." Jasper said, looking straight at me. I couldn't help but agree with him, so I nodded. "Well Jazz you know I'm gonna keep Bella in my line of sight the whole time. I'm not letting her go again, I didn't want to do it in the first place, but I allowed Edward to convince me that our leaving would keep her safe. He was so wrong. I love her too much to let that red-headed bitch to kill her." I just stared open-mouthed at the black haired pixie.

I didn't realize how much Bella had changed them, too. They loved her as much as I did. If not more. "Well, as much as I hate to say this, the couch makes out into a bed and I would be more than happy if you stayed, because it means Bella will have more protection. I'm sorry we don't have a room for you." I couldn't believe I was offering these creatures my couch. "That's very kind of you Jacob, but we don't sleep." My jaw dropped, "Ever?" Alice laughed and it sounded like bells, "No, never. We don't have to." I heard movement from Bella's room. Everyone in the room froze when Bella opened her door, wiping the sleep from her eyes and her hair all over the place.

**Bella**

I heard voices in the living room, I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it was 5 am. I figured Jake must be having a hard time sleeping with the possible vampire threat we had encountered. I got out of my bed, walked to my door, rubbing my eyes, and opened it. The voices stopped as I stepped through the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It took me a moment to realize who was standing in my living room, it was Alice and Jasper. I ran into Alice's arms, "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered. "I saw Victoria earlier when I was on the phone with you. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want to scare you. Then I saw her send that boy to scope out the situation and we got here as quick as we could." "Does, he know you're here?" "No, he hasn't really been around these past months. This is pretty hard on him Bella. The only ones that know we're here are Carlisle and Esme. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice. I promise." I said, stepping out of her arms. "I figured out why I can't see you anymore. I can't see past the werewolves. That's why you disappeared. We've talked about it and I agree with Jacob, you need to go back to Forks, Bella. You're more protected there. I can keep a closer eye on you." "How would you keep a closer eye on me, if you can't see past Jake?" I asked, suddenly curious. "We would be staying in Forks, of course." "I hate to burst your bubble, Alice, but I am _not _ going back to Forks. You'll just have to stay here if you want to keep an eye on me." "But, Bella," she began. "Don't but Bella, me. Just take a glimpse at the future, you'll see I'm not going anywhere."

Alice sighed and stamped her foot, clearly growing impatient. "Fine, we'll stay here then. But damn it Bella, if you think you are going anywhere without me you're very wrong." "Come with me all you want, I don't care but I'm not going back to Forks, ever. I don't even care if you follow me into the bathroom. Just so long as you, Jasper, and Jake don't try to drag me back to Forks. I'd rather face Victoria everyday." I looked at my friends and they had all looked down at their feet.

"What are y'all not telling me?" I asked, getting worried. "Well, it's not just Victoria, the vampire that came into the bookstore was her minion, Riley. Then, not long before you came in here I had another vision, one about someone from Jasper's past, Maria, that has come back. She somehow found out about our life and Victoria and her vendetta against you. She's coming this way to meet up with Victoria and convince her that she can help. She wants me dead so she can get Jazz back. But we're not gonna let that happen." Alice explained quickly, her eyes darkening visibly when she talked about this Maria.

"When is Victoria planning an attack?" I asked, stupidly curious. "Two days," Alice said, gravely. I felt like the air had been sucked from the room, "T-t-t-two days?" I sat down quickly on the couch, no sooner had the fear set in that it was replaced by calm. I was thankful for Jasper's gift. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, we're not really sure yet." Jake said, looking like he could phase any second. I was sure having Alice and Jasper in the same room was hard enough not to mention all this stuff with Victoria. "What do you mean you're not really sure yet? We're talking about Victoria, she's an escape artist, you all know that. We can't let her esc-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door, every one turned their heads toward the door. All of us wondering who this could be.

**A/N: So, if you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. I need some constructive criticism.**

***Bri**


	10. History

**A/N: Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all the original characters and events.**

**I know, I know, I left y'all on a cliffy when I stopped the last chapter and almost everyone asked me "Who is at the door?" As some of you know, I don't plan my stories, I just let the words flow. So even I don't know who is at the door until I start writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***Bri**

**Chapter 10- History**

**Alice**

"_What do you mean you're not really sure yet? We're talking about Victoria, she's an escape artist, you all know that. We can't let her esc-"_

I turned my head to look at the door, I hadn't _seen _anyone coming. I instinctively sniffed the air, I gagged, no wonder I hadn't seen them coming. "It's one of _your _kind." I told Jacob. He walked to the door and looked out of the peep hole for a second. Then he opened the door, "Embry? What are you doing here?" He stood back and let Embry in.

"Ari called me. I can't believe you left us. What about Sam's alpha commands? I thought we couldn't break the power of the alpha?" Embry questioned. "Well, my dad reminded me that I was supposed to be the alpha. The simple phrase that he told me was, 'Just giving you some options.'and that's all it took for me to realize that I could break away. Then I went to Bella's house and when she suggested we run away I couldn't stop myself. So we left. Although it didn't seem to do us any good." I listened as Jacob told his friend his story.

"What do you mean by that Jake?" Embry asked. "Well, the reason these two," he gestured to us, "are here is because Bella is in danger. Again." he finished, rolling his eyes, like it was no big deal. "Danger? What now?" Embry asked. We sat down as Jacob began explaining our situation to Embry. Once he was done Embry said, "I'm staying." Of course, Bella had to object, "No! Embry I will not let you put yourself in danger because of me. Not happening." He just looked at Bella and said, "There's nothing you can do about it."

Bella got up from the couch and stalked back into her room, slamming the door behind her, I followed, knocking gently on the door. "Bella, let me in please." I pleaded. "No. Go away Alice." "Bella, if you don't open this door I'm kicking it in." I heard the lock click and the door swung slowly open. I slipped in and locked it behind me. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't need anymore of the people I love, vampire or werewolf, to put themselves in danger for me. I've had enough of this, we should just let Victoria have me." She said, crying freely. I stared at her aghast. I couldn't believe she would suggest something like that. "Isabella! You are not allowed to talk like that, at all. Ever! Do you understand me? There are too many people fighting to keep you alive. You are not giving yourself to Victoria. It's just not happening. Jacob, Jasper, and Embry will take care of Victoria and I will take care of Maria. We will get through this. I promise." I stated.

"Are you sure?" she looked at me with the most pleading look in her eyes, wanting to me to confirm that everything will be alright but I can't. With the wolves around I can't see a damn thing and that scares the living shit out of me. "Bella, I'm positive." "You're lying. I can tell, you're lying to me. You can't tell if everything is going to be okay. So don't lie to me ever again, Alice. I can't take anymore fucking lies!" With that she stormed into her bathroom. "And don't even think about knocking on this door!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the bathroom.

I walked back out into the living room, Jacob looked like he was being tortured and I guess he was, seeing Bella suffering like this. It probably hurt him to hear her say that she wished we would let her go to Victoria. "Jacob, you know I won't let her give herself over to that bitch. I would throw myself in front of her before she could get withing 100 feet of her." He looked up at me through damp eyelashes, "I just can't imagine watching her do that, watching her give herself over to that monster. I couldn't do it. I'd die in the process of trying to save her." "We won't have to worry about that. We'll hide her somewhere." Jasper offered. "Where?" Jacob asked. "With my sister." Embry said, the solution suddenly obvious.

**Bella**

I slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it, after a second I yelled, "And don't even think about knocking on this door!" I knew Alice, I knew she would do it if I didn't tell her not to. All I wanted was to be alone, just for a little while and absorb this all. I walked over to the window in the bathroom and looked out, there was a fire escape right by my window. I thought about it for a second and then decided. They wouldn't come looking for me for about 20 minutes. Alice couldn't see me decide to go.

I walked out of the bathroom, slipped on my flip flops and opened my window. I was hoping it didn't squeak, luck was with me, it slid open quietly. I climbed out of the window and down a couple of levels on the fire escape, but that was as far as I got. Fear gripped me and panic overtook. I couldn't move another inch. I heard the window on the level that I was on open up and an little old man stuck his head out. "Miss, is there something I can help you with? Any particular reason you're sitting on my fire escape?"

"No, sir. I just needed some thinking time. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I won't stay long." I said. "Oh, don't worry about it darlin'. Stay as long as you'd like, I never use it anyway. I'm Palmer by the way, Palmer Watson." "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. It was nice to meet you." I replied. "Nice to meet you too darlin', I'll leave ya to your thoughts now." He pulled his head back in and lowered the window.

I looked out at the scenery, collecting my thoughts, even though I said I would much rather give myself to Victoria, I didn't mean it. I couldn't do that to Jake, Alice, my dad, and I couldn't do that to...to Edward. As much as I hated everyone putting their lives on the line for me, I couldn't just walk into the cold, marble arms, and burning venom, covered teeth of Victoria.

I was sitting in silence, not thinking anymore, just staring off into the horizon when I hear the sound of a door being kicked in. "BELLA? BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU? BELLA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Jake was yelling at the top of his lungs. I sighed and headed back up to my fire escape. "I'm right here, calm the fuck down." I said, knowing that everyone of them could hear me. I climbed back into the window and felt strong, hot hands, wrap themselves around my biceps.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? You scared the hell out of me, not to mention Alice nearly had a conniption fit when she couldn't see where you had went because of me and Embry." "Jake, you're hurting me. Let me go. I'm sorry I scared you. I was intending to go walking, but I only made it down a couple of landings when the fear took over and I couldn't go any further." I said, rubbing my arms where Jake had had a death grip. "It doesn't matter if you only made it down a couple of landings. Victoria could have gotten to you just as easily. You know just as well as I do, that vampires can scale buildings." Alice added from my door.

I blushed involuntarily, "Well, forgive me for wanting fresh air. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Now, can you guys please, clear out so I can take a shower and get ready for work?" The guys filed out, but Alice just danced over to my bed and plopped down in the middle, clearly not moving. I just rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel, knowing that Alice would want to play 'Dress Up Bella', so why even bother with clothes at the moment. I walked out to find Alice already rummaging through my closet, humming to herself. "So what am I wearing today?" I asked trying to pretend I liked being a mannequin. "Oh, I think this will do." She said, as she pulled out a pair of stonewashed jeans and a red baby doll tee. I rolled my eyes, at least it wasn't too bad. "Are you coming with us to work?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Bella," she said, condescendingly. "Of course I'm going with you. You think I'm just leaving you with Jacob to protect you? That's not enough." She said, linking arms with me and dragging me out of my room. Jacob, Jasper, and Embry were all sitting in the kitchen. Jacob had fixed eggs and biscuits. I grabbed a plate and started eating. Everyone sat in silence, until Embry said, "Well, I better go, I'm gonna spend the day catching up with my sister. Jake, if you need anything, call Ariana and ask to talk to me." He said, shaking Jake's hand. "Bella, take care of yourself today." He said, wrapping me in a hug. "I will, Embry." He left waving bye to Alice and Jasper.

Not long after Embry left, we headed out, walking to the bookstore. The walk was silent, I was watching my feet, everyone else was scanning the faces of pedestrians. We got to the bookstore at the same time as Cathy. "Good morning, Jake, Bella. Who are your friends?" She asked, looking Alice and Jasper over suspiciously. "Morning Cathy, this is my best friend Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper. They are visiting, they may be moving here. But if they stay too long they need some jobs." I said, trying to subtly point out the fact that I wanted them to have a job.

"Well, I'll have to speak with Lucy. I don't think she would mind a couple of extra set of hands. She'll be in a little later. She has an appointment this morning. Which is why I'm here opening up in her place." She laughed and unlocked the door, and we followed her in. "Wait here." I told Alice and Jasper. I walked with Jake to the break room to clock in. When the door closed behind us, Jake pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs, "I'm sorry for over reacting, but you really did scare me this morning."

I sighed, melting into Jake's hot embrace, "I know, I did Jake, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just so sick of everyone being so willing to lay their lives down for me. I just couldn't handle it anymore." I said, fighting back tears just thinking about someone possibly dying for me. I hadn't noticed that a tear escaped until Jake wiped it away with his thumb. "No one but Victoria, Maria, and Riley are going to die. Alice and I are not going to let them get to you. I couldn't live with myself if I let them come get you." He reassured me. I nodded into his chest, "I know. Okay, let's go to work."

We left the break room and I went to the office behind the register to get the cash drawer. Cathy was sitting behind the desk, looking at the computer, when she noticed me, she looked up, and said, "Oh, hello, dear. Need the money drawer?" "Yes, ma'am." I answered. She handed me the drawer and I headed back out. When I got to the register, Alice was standing at the counter, staring at me. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't." I said, telling a partial truth. "Then why are your eyelashes damp?" She said, inspecting my face. "I sneezed." I lied. "Liar," she said, "But if you don't want to tell me that's fine." I felt bad for not telling her about the conversation Jake and I had, but somethings in my life were going to stay private. "What were you thinking earlier when you left like that?" she asked, I could tell I had no way out of it. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm sorry, Alice. Really I am. I just couldn't stand it anymore." "That's not much of an explanation, Bella." She said, not happy with me. "Well, that's the only one you're getting." I said and began counting the cash in the drawer.

**Jasper**

All these emotions are frustrating as hell. I can hardly even think straight. All I can feel from Jacob is love for Bella, well except for when she pulled that disappearing act early, then he was distraught. Bella, oh Bella, she is so confused, she still loves Edward, though she hates him for leaving her. But she also loves Jacob, and more so everyday. Embry, I could feel his loyalty to his best friend and the girl that his best friend loves. Then there's my sweet, little, protective pixie, Alice. When she got that vision of Maria, I instantly felt the pure, untainted anger that was rolling off of her in thick waves. There wasn't a moment where fear overtook her. The only time I felt that was when we left to come here to Bella's aid.

As much as all these emotions were messing with my self control, I knew that if I lapsed, Alice would kill me. Especially when Maria was on her way here and when Bella needed protecting. So I push beyond my comfort zone, and begin thinking of ways to keep Victoria from getting to Bella and how to keep Alice from getting killed, trying to kill Maria. This was not going to be easy. "Jasper?" I heard Jacob's husky voice call to me from a row of books.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, trying not to breathe, the smell of dog was overwhelming. "Why did you come?" He asked, it wasn't rude, he was just confused. "Well, Alice loves Bella like a sister, and there is no arguing with her when it comes to saving someone she loves. So it was either, I come with her, or she come alone. I couldn't let her come alone. Now I'm glad that I didn't." I answered. "Why does Bella seem so skittish around you?" The ultimate question, apparently Bella hadn't told Jacob everything.

"Well, on her last birthday, Alice threw her a party. It was going great. She opened her gifts and actually had a pretty good time. Until she began opening the one from Carlisle and Esme she cut her finger on the paper. I haven't been on the 'vegetarian' diet as long as Alice and the rest of my family, so when I smelled the blood, I immediately went into hunting mode. My family managed to drag me out before I could cause Bella any harm. Shortly after that was when my family left Forks." Jacob gaped at me. "Wow, I didn't even think of something like that." I just shook my head, "You wouldn't. You didn't know my history. In fact you still don't, but I'm sure we'll cover that soon enough."

**A/N: So love it? Hate it? Did you like seeing inside Jasper's head? What he's sort of going through? Let me know. Review. *bats eyelashes* Please.**

***Bri**


	11. Safe

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Several of you liked being inside Jasper's mind. We'll get more of that, I am sure of that, just not in this chapter. This chapter is going to fast forward a couple of days. If you don't mind. If you do, too bad, that's the way it's going. So without further babbling from me.**

**Chapter 11- Safe**

**Bella**

I finish putting a few clothes into my bag and zipping it up. I look out of the window and see the clouds rolling in and hearing the thunder. Today is the day Victoria is planning to attack, today is the day I have to sit back and wonder if Jake, Alice, Jasper, and Embry make it out alive. While I am hunkered down in Ariana's panic room, I hear a soft knock on my door, "Come in." I answer, not at all enthused.

"Bells? Are you almost ready?" Jake asked, peeking around the door. "Yeah, just getting my head together." Jake walked into the room fully and shut the door behind him. "It's gonna be alright, Bella. I promise." I watch him walk towards me, "You can't promise me that Jake. You have no idea that it's going to be alright." He wrapped me in his arms, "You're right. I can't but I will do whatever it takes to come back to you." He placed his hand under my chin, lifting my face to his, looking in my eyes. I stared up at him, not knowing what to say to his statement. Before I realized what I was doing I lifted up on my tip toes, pulling Jake's face towards mine, I crushed my lips to his, moving my hands to grip his shaggy hair. He ran his hands down my sides, wrapping them around my lower back.

He walked us backwards toward the bed and I laid down on it. Jake left my lips and began kissing down my jaw, his hands slipping under my shirt. I knew I should stop him, but I didn't, I let him unbutton my shirt, I raised it up and slid it off of my shoulders. I put my hands under the hem of his shirt and started pushing it up. He ripped it off in a flash. I stared in awe at his toned abdomen. I didn't have long to admire it before his lips were back on mine. I managed to get out of my bra without breaking our kiss.

I put my hands in between us, undoing his pants, pushing them down off of his hips, watching as his boxers slid down too, springing free his erection. I didn't look long Jake's hands blocked my view as he ripped my pants off, leaving me in nothing but my panties. He looked at them for a second then ripped them off too. In the process, he had shed his pants completely. He brought his lips back to mine, and settled his hips in between my thighs.

I stopped kissing him, looked down at our bodies and back up at Jake. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jake." I said, kissing him again. "We shouldn't be doing this, Bells." He said, starting to move away. I grabbed his face, holding him in place. "I want to." That was all it took and he was kissing me again. He settled back in between my legs, stopped kissing me and just stared.

He moved his hips and I could feel him at my entrance. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, so I nodded, telling him silently to continue. He pushed forward slowly, inch by inch, until he hit my barrier. He stopped looking down at me, "Go ahead, Jake. It's okay." I assured him. He gave a quick thrust breaking through and I winced. "Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. "I'm...fine..." I panted, "Just...keep going."

He looked like he wanted to object but another nod from me and he continued. Slowly the pain started to subside and the pleasure began taking over. Each thrust had a strange effect, it felt like my insides were being pulled down into my abdomen, tightening into a ball of bliss I was sure to ride out in minutes. I connected gazes with Jake and said, "Faster." His eyes widened but he granted me my plea. He began to move his hips faster, causing the sensation in my abdomen to increase.

He continued his movement and I could feel him twitch inside of me, I was on the verge of dying in pleasure. After a few more movements of his hips, the ball of feeling in my abdomen exploded and I was thrown off a cliff, free falling into Jake's arms. I could feel my walls tightening around him and within seconds he got his release. He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his back, "I love you, Jacob." He raised his head and looked at me, "I love you, too, Bella."

There was a knock on my door, "Bella, it's time for you to go. Come on." Ah, Alice, the ever annoying one. "Okay, Alice." I said, sliding off the bed, going to my dresser and grabbing out a new pair of panties. Then proceeding to my closet to grab a new pair of jeans picking up my bra and shirt up off of the floor, putting them on. Jake had finished dressing and walked over to me, wrapping me in a hug. "You better come back to me, Jacob Black." I said, kissing him passionately. He broke away and said, "I will. I promise."

I pulled myself out of his arms, and walked to the door, turning back and saying, "I love you." "I love you, too." I closed the door and let the tears flow. Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me to the door, down a couple flights of stairs and knocked on Ariana's door. Ariana opened and swept me inside, Alice following behind. "Right this way Bella." I followed her into a bedroom and looked at the thick steel door that was standing wide open.

I walked inside and set my stuff down, looking around at my surroundings. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Alice said, walking inside, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "I love you, Alice." I said, crying freely. "I love you, too, Bella." Ariana stepped into the panic room with me and Alice shut us in. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Embry told me everything." I just nod, feeling empty and lost, now that I wasn't with Jake. I knew now that I loved him and there would be no going back. I would keep Alice in my life, but there was no going back to Edward. Ever.

**Jacob**

_She pulled herself out of my arms, and walked to the door, turning back and saying, "I love you." "I love you, too."_

I watched as she closed the door on me, as soon as the latch clicked I sank to the floor, tears rolling down my face. I had to come back to her, I just had to, especially since she admitted she loved me. I couldn't do something stupid and get killed, I had to act smart. I had to follow Jasper's instructions. There was a knock on Bella's door, so I got up and walked out, Embry was standing there, "You alright man?" I nodded, I didn't trust my voice at this point. I barely trusted myself to walk. I walked to the couch and sat back down to wait for Alice to come back. Alice was back within five minutes, "Are we ready? It's almost time." "Yeah, let's get this show on the road." I said, trying to get my mind into what I was about to do. "Just a minute," Alice said running into Bella's room, to come out a moment later dressed in Bella's clothes.

"What's that for?" I asked. "Just a precaution, Bella's scent so they'll follow us." she answered. I nodded, it made perfect sense. Alice walked out of the door, followed by Embry, Jasper, and I locked the door behind us. We had decided to use an old abandoned warehouse that was four blocks from the apartment. The warehouse was occasionally used for parties so it wasn't totally abandoned. Alice broke the locks on the doors, and we went in, setting up our trap. Alice had managed to find a mannequin that looked strangely like Bella from behind.

She disappeared behind another door and reemerged dressed in her own clothes, taking Bella's clothes and dressed the dummy. "Alright, this part is set up now go to your spots. We have around 20 minutes left before they show." I found my corner by the door and settled in, Alice told us not to phase until she gave her signal. I looked across the walk way and saw Embry stripping out of his clothes, I followed his lead.

_**Flashback**_

_We were sitting in the living room when all of a sudden Alice gasped and she had a blank stare on her face. I remembered what that meant, she was having a vision. Five minutes later she returned to the present. "They've decided on their strategy. They'll follow Bella's scent from the apartment to wherever it leads. We'll take them to an abandoned warehouse that I saw on the way in, when Jasper and I arrived."_

"_How are we going to proceed once we get there? What is their plan?" Embry asked, eager to learn how he can help. "Well, wherever we are, Riley and Victoria are coming in the front door and Maria will come in the back. I think they have forgotten or overlooked the fact that I can see the future and would know their strategy as they decided it. So, Jasper and I will wait at the back for Maria. Jake, you and Embry will wait it out by the front. You'll stay in human form until I give the signal." Alice had trailed off, planning the whole thing out._

"_What's the signal?" I asked. "I'll imitate Bella and say, 'Jake, this is so stupid, why are we in an abandoned warehouse?' That will give you and Embry enough time to phase and get ready. Victoria is planning on coming in the door first because she wants Bella. Jake, you can rip her head off, then Embry you can snag Riley as soon as he enters. It should take no more than 30 minutes."_

"_Well, let's hope, everything goes according to plan." Jasper said, sounding very pessimistic. "Jazz, it's going to work in our favor. They're not expecting us to be so organized. I promise." She said, trying to soothe him. I was beginning to feel really anxious and protective of the little pixie and I didn't know why._

_**End of Flashback**_

We had stayed up another four hours perfecting our plan, setting it into motion. It hardly seemed real right now, even though I was standing in the warehouse naked, about to take on the most elusive vampire I had ever seen. I was contemplating how I was going to rip Victoria's head off when I heard 'Bella's' voice, "Jake, this is so stupid, why are we in an abandoned warehouse?" I quickly let the heat take over my body, and I reveled in the feeling of being so powerful again. My nose quickly picked up on the fresh scent of the new vampires. "Five minutes." I heard Alice chime from her spot by the back door. I ducked down, ready to launch myself as soon as that red-headed bitch stuck her head far enough in the door.

Those five minutes were some of the longest in my life. My ears were perked up, listening intently for the feather light footsteps of a vampire outside. When I heard them, my heart rate increased as did my breathing. "Riley, stay behind me, you have my back, if you so much as make a lunge for the human girl, I will personally rip you apart myself." Victoria's icy voice floated in through the open window. "Do you smell dog?" a male asked.

"You idiot, this is California, there are dogs everywhere!" Victoria retorted. "Now shut up and let's get this over with. I hate this place." After that, all hell broke loose, the front door was kicked in and Victoria slowly walked in, her face broke into a wicked smile when she saw the 'Bella' doll. As soon as her whole body was in the door, I jumped on her. What I didn't expect was for her to move a fraction of a second before I could get my teeth on her neck.

Embry however, had less trouble, as soon as Riley was in he was on his back in a second and ripped his head off effortlessly, quickly throwing him into the barrel and lighting him on fire. As soon as he had that done he raced over to help me. We had Victoria cornered, there was no possible way she could get out. But of course, she did, she jumped right above our heads, only to be knocked back down by Jasper, tackling her in mid-air. They wrestled on the ground a bit, when I saw a free chance I took it. Embry ripped off her legs, Jasper her arms, and I opened my mouth wide, sinking my teeth into her neck and twisted, ripping her head off.

I carried it over to the barrel, dropping it in, then phasing back, watching Jasper and Embry carry the remains, watching them burn. Alice came over to the barrel to stand beside me, "I told you we'd be okay." I nodded, "Can I go get Bella now?" That was the only thing I could think about, having Bella in my arms, telling her everything was okay, that no one could take her away from me or me away from her ever. "Yeah, Jake, go get her." I went back to my hiding spot, slid my sweats on and ran out of the door.

In 10 minutes I was bursting into Ariana's apartment, walking into the bedroom and banging on the panic room door, "Bella, it's me! Bella, it's Jake, everything is fine. Shit, what was the key word again, um, shit. Oh yeah, que quowle." I heard the hiss as the air tight seal on the panic room broke and the door was opening too slowly. I grabbed it and used my strength to open it wide enough to slip in and wrap Bella in my arms.

I felt Bella's tears trail down my bare chest, "Shh, it's okay Bells, I promise, Victoria, Riley, and Maria are all dead, gone forever. They are never coming after you again. You're safe." She lifted her head to look at me then pulled back, looking me over, checking for any damage. "Bella, I'm fine. Not even a scratch." She looked back up to me, then quicker than a flash, she crushed her lips to mine, finally believing that I was truly okay.

I lifted her up by her buttocks and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She broke away from my lips and started planting millions of kisses on my face. "I'm so happy that you're okay. But where are the others? Are they alright?" She asked, eyes searching for Alice, no doubt. "We're fine Bella. Not a scratch on any of us. Just on the burned remains of those three." Alice said, coming into the room. Bella jumped down from my arms and ran into Alice with enough force to knock her down. When Bella got up, so did Alice. "I'm so glad you are all okay." She said, looking at everyone in the room.

"Embry? Where are you? Are you okay, too?" Ariana said, coming out of the panic room, looking sleepy. "I'm right here sis. I'm fine." Ariana ran to her brother and engulfed him in a hug. "Now that we know everyone is okay, can we get something to eat? I'm starved." I said, as my stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed and Ariana said, "I'll cook." We followed her to the kitchen and sat down around the table, Bella sat on my lap, never losing contact with me.

After we had eaten our fill of mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, and pork chops we bade our goodbyes to Ariana and Embry and went back upstairs to our apartment. Alice and Jasper followed along silently, holding hands, talking so quiet, even I can't hear. I lead Bella to the couch, sitting down pulling her down onto my lap. "So, how was it being in the panic room?" I asked her quietly.

"It was horrible, Jake. I hated every second of that room. It was too small and depressing, no outside sounds, no sunlight, nothing. I'm so glad it was over so soon. You are never leaving my sight again." She said, leaning into me. "Trust me I would die if I were away from you." I said, kissing her to make my point valid. When we broke apart, she was breathless, she laid her head on my shoulder and then yawned. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I said, picking her up and carrying her into her room.

I laid her on the bed and when I tried to let her go, she held on, "I said I'm not letting you out of my sight. Stay with me?" she asked, tears threatening to spill out of those beautiful brown eyes. "Of course I'll stay with you." I reassured her, climbing into bed with her, wrapping my body around hers. She sighed and relaxed into my arms, snuggling in close, within minutes she was asleep. I tightened my hold on her and closed my eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, with the woman I love safe once again.

**A/N: So, what was your favorite part? Tell me in a review.**

**Love,**

***Bri**


	12. Visions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, thanks again to my beta 2fantabulush for being wonderful. She is also trying to organize a read-a-long. I'll have more information on that later. So I have some good news and some bad news. Good news, this chapter will be good. Bad news, I have a weird feeling that there are no more than 5 chapters(after this one) and an epilogue left.**

Chapter 12- Visions

**Jasper**

I was hiding in the rafters where Alice placed me, just in case Jake and Embry needed help. I hated leaving Alice to fend for herself but when she knows that she'll win, I let her have her fun. For once, everyone was focused, but I have a feeling that had to do with me, I was practically oozing focus from my pores. My eyes kept darting back and forth between the front door, the back door, and Alice. I hoped this all went as quickly as Alice said it would, I couldn't wait to get Maria out of my life forever.

I was beginning to wonder when this would go down, when I heard Alice imitating Bella, "Jake, this is so stupid, why are we in an abandoned warehouse?" I was just expanding my senses, feeling the moods of the three vampires coming our way, they were confident in their plans, when I heard Alice's voice chime, "Five minutes." I squatted closer to the rafters, ready to help in anyway possible, I watched as Jacob and Embry phased and awaited Victoria and Riley's entrance through the front door.

I stole another glance at Alice as Maria was opening the door, when Alice jumped down from her hiding spot, right on Maria's back. Maria reared her head back and saw Alice on her and tried to throw her off, but Alice held fast, she wasn't giving up that easily. She wrapped her legs around Maria's waist and then ripped off Maria's right arm, throwing it in the barrel closest to her. Then she reached to the left and ripped that arm off too, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

Maria was still trying to get Alice off her back by running into walls and pillars and anything that she thought might help. I turned to look and see how Jake and Embry were handling things, Jake was having a hard time catching Victoria. I knew we should have expected this. I suddenly smelt the odor of burning vampire, I looked at Embry and saw him throwing the last of Riley into the barrel, then running to help Jake.

They had Victoria cornered, she had no where to go, but up and up she went. I jumped from my perch, tackling her in mid-air. When we landed, the sound of thunder echoed in the building, she fought me trying to get away from me, but I managed to pin her under me. Jake and Embry ran to us, so we could quickly get Victoria out of the way. I ripped her arms off, while Embry took care of her legs, I let Jake have the pleasure of ripping her ugly red head off.

Jake padded over to the barrel throwing her head in, phasing back quickly, watching Embry and I bring the remains to the barrel. Alice came over to the barrel to stand beside him, "I told you we'd be okay." He just nodded and asked, "Can I go get Bella now?" I heard Alice's light sigh, "Yeah, Jake, go get her." I watched Jake leave and walked up to Alice, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Now, how did it feel to rip Maria limb from limb, Ali?"

She looked up at me and smiled widely, "It felt great." She looked back at the burning remains of our enemies. Her body went still under my hands and I knew she was having a vision, she was immediately filled with happiness, when she came back to the present she was squealing with excitement. "What did you see baby?" She looked up at me, pure joy in her eyes and pouring out of her, "I'll tell you later." she replied, winking.

I smiled and shook my head, "Are we ready?" I asked, looking over at Embry, he smiled a wolf smile, with his tongue lolling out on the side, and walked back to his hiding spot to phase and put his clothes on. He returned a moment later fully dressed, "I'm ready if you two are." Alice nodded and danced to the door, I followed, with Embry close behind. We arrived in Ariana's apartment just in time to hear Bella, "I'm so happy that you're okay. But where are the others? Are they alright?"

Alice walked into the bedroom, "We're fine Bella. Not a scratch on any of us, just on the burned remains of those three." Bella's eyes landed on Alice, she jumped down from Jake's arms and ran to Alice, taking her off guard, knocking her to the ground in a hug and said, "I'm so glad you are all okay." Ariana came out of the panic room, fighting off sleep and filled with worry for her brother, "Embry? Where are you? Are you okay, too?" "I'm right here sis. I'm fine." He said, opening his arms to his sister.

We stayed at Ariana's a little longer, Jake and Embry were starving, so Ariana fixed them some food. Alice and I sat off to the side, watching the others eat, Bella sat in Jake's lap, always touching him in some simple way. I leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear, "Are you going to tell me what you saw earlier?" "Not right now," She whispered back, "Wait until we get to Jake and Bella's, I'll tell you when they go to sleep." I nodded, curious as to what she saw, it was obviously something she didn't want Jake and Bella to hear.

We left after they were finished eating, on the walk back to the apartment Alice and I were having a silent conversation. "Did you purposely try to keep me out of the fight today?" I asked her. "No, I just had a last minute vision that Victoria would do that. So I stuck you up there." She explained. "Oh, well that makes sense. You know I wouldn't have done that if I knew you couldn't have handled Maria on your own." "I know that, but I knew I could." She smiled at me.

We had arrived at the apartment and walked in. Jake walked Bella to the couch and they sat down, having a conversation. Alice went out on the balcony and I followed, "I'm glad we have that behind us." She sighed, slinking up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling my face to hers, "Now, I can spend some time with my husband without people from our past pushing their way in." "I am too Ali." I smiled and closed the distance between our lips.

**Alice**

Jasper and I were laying in Jake's bed, since he was currently snoring away in Bella's bed. "Can you tell me now?" Jasper whined, I giggled. I loved it when he begged. "I guess I can. They're both in a deep sleep anyway. Bella's pregnant, with twins!" I squealed. Jasper's eyes bugged out, "Are you serious? Since when?" I laughed quietly, "Since this morning." Jasper rolled his eyes, "Woman, you are a mess." I giggled, "But you love me." "Yes, I do."

I looked out the window, at the slowly lightening sky, "You do know that we're gonna stay here right? Even if we have to stay indoors most days, I'm not leaving Bella with the twins." I heard Jasper take a deep, unnecessary breath, "Yes, I kind of figured that, and I don't blame you. I know how much you love Bella." He said, pulling me close to him, "I stay wherever you are." I smiled in the dark.

We lay there in silence until dawn, when I got up and went to sit in the living room, turning on the TV, Jasper followed me out and sat down beside me, "Bella will be up in five minutes." I said, watching the news, making sure our little rendezvous with Victoria and Maria remained unnoticed. Right on schedule, Bella walked in the room, yawning, "Morning, Alice, morning, Jasper." "Morning Bella." We said in unison.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, Jasper noticed, "What are you smiling about now?" "Bella's going to figure it out in two weeks." I said, having just had another vision. Jasper shook his head, "Why don't you just tell her?" "And ruin the surprise? Where's the fun in that?" I cut off Jasper's reply as Bella headed to sit on the loveseat.

"Sleep good Bells?" I asked, smiling at the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Yes, I did, Alice. What did you two do all night?" she asked. "We just talked." Jasper said, knowing that I was having trouble biting my tongue. Bella yawned again, and Jake walked in to join us. "Morning guys." He said to us, coming over to sit next to Bella, giving her a quick kiss, "Good morning beautiful."

Bella blushed again, "Good morning Jake." "I'm starved, what's for breakfast?" he asked, smiling. "Go fix it yourself, Jake, I'm not hungry yet." Bella said, shoving Jake off the couch, towards the kitchen. "Fine, I have to do everything around here." He replied jokingly. Bella just rolled her eyes. I decided to freak him out a bit, "It's only going to get worse as time goes by Jake." He stopped in mid-step, "What do you mean Alice?" "Oh, you know, when you have kids, you're gonna be doing all the work, while Bella is pregnant. Then you'll have to help with the baby, or babies, when they get here. It's all downhill from here."

Jake turned to look at me, his normally tanned face paled, "Are you saying Bella is pregnant?" I laughed, "No, silly, I'm just telling you how it works." The color slowly returned to his face, "You just scared me the shit outta me, Alice. Don't do that to me." I smiled, "What? Scared of being a father, Jake?" He smiled, getting a far away look on his face, "No, not at all." He said, glancing at Bella and smiling widely.

I looked to Jasper and smiled, he looked over at Bella and Jake, then turned to me and whispered, "They're perfect together." "Yes, they are." I whisper back. Jake turned back around walking to the kitchen and began fixing some breakfast. "Hey Jake?" Bella asked. "What Bells?" "What are you cooking?" "Pancakes." She looked at me and winked, "Can you make me a couple?" "Sure," Jake replied, not looking up from the counter.

"See Jake, this is what I was talking about." I laughed. He looked up then, "Wha-? Oh, damn you, Alice," he said, laughing, realizing he was doing what I just warned him about. "It's alright, you'll get used to it...eventually." I said.

After breakfast, we all walked to the bookstore, only to find it still closed. "I wonder where Cathy and Lucy are." Bella said. I looked _ahead_ and saw that Lucy was on her way. "Lucy's running a little late, and the sun is going to peek out for an hour or two, so Jasper and I are gonna run and go hunt until the clouds reappear, then we'll be back. You gonna be okay?" I asked them. "Yeah, we'll be okay." Jake answered. "Alright, well, we really gotta go." I say, hugging Bella. "Be careful, Alice." "I will," I called over my shoulder as I ran at a human pace.

**A/N: So, love it, hate it? Let me know in a review. I know I stated in the A/N before the chapter about the length, but as I was writing this chapter and the pregnancy happened, I can now inform you that it is going to be longer. Hope that makes you happy.**

***Bri**


	13. Apologies

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I really hope that you are liking the turn of events in the story. I honestly like how it's panning out. As always gotta send love to my Ana Banana =] she ALWAYS reviews. I don't know what I would do without my FFWifey! Love you girl! We mustn't forget Mariza for beta'ing for me! Love you girl! Well, get on with the reading!**

Chapter 13- Apologies

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_Spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_I feel like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier, crazier._

_-Crazier, Taylor Swift_

**Bella**

_Two Weeks Later_

I was supposed to start two my period two days ago, and it hasn't started yet. Jake and Jasper had gone to work, to give Alice and I a day off. "Alice!" I yelled from the bathroom. She flitted in with a huge smile on her face and I knew. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" Alice just nodded her head so fast it was a blur. "And you knew this how long ago?" I asked. She shrugged, "The night after the fight, so, two weeks." I nodded, "Do you know how many?" I could see her struggling with wondering if she should tell me or not, so I sighed and said, "Just tell me Alice."

"I don't know if I should." She replied, biting her lip. "Don't fight me on this Alice, tell me, is it a single birth, twins, triplets. How many?" I asked, staring her down. "Oh, fine! You're having twins!" I nodded, trying to keep my excitement contained. "Two boys, two girls? One of each?" I asked, prodding her, I knew she knew. Her eyes lit up as she answered, "One of each!" A small smile appeared on my lips after her answer.

The longer I sat on the edge of the tub and thought about it, the bigger the smile got. "What are you thinking?" Alice asked after a while. "Well, one I'm thinking about having twins; and two, I'm trying to think of how I'm going to tell Jake." I said, tacking that one on at the end. I wasn't actually thinking of that one until I said that I was having twins, audibly. "Well, there's only so many ways on how to say it, the real question is when. Which if you asked my opinion-" "Well, I'm not asking your opinion, so shut it." I said, getting up off the tub and walking to the kitchen to fix myself something for lunch.

I started fixing a sandwich when the door opened, Jake and Jasper walked in. "Ooh, is that for me, Bells?" I smirked at him, "No, this is for me. I have to stay well fed you know. Speaking of which, Jake, can I speak with you on the balcony?" I figured now was just as good a time as any. I walked out to the balcony, waiting for him to follow me. I took a bite of my sandwich to give myself some time to gather my courage. When Jake slid the door shut it startled me, "Geez, Jake! Make a little more noise next time." I said.

He walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, hands resting on my lower back, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "Sorry, baby. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I took a deep breath and said, in a big rush, "Well, um, I, uh, 'tandAlicesaidI'mpregnant." I saw the emotions flit across his face. First, was confusion as he tried to work through what I said. The second was the beginning of the dawning realization of the last word I said. The last was pure exhilaration, "Did you just...was that last word you...you're pregnant?"

I nodded my response, he looked at me with nothing but pure love and crashed his lips to mine, pulling me closer to him. Then he picked my feet off the ground and spun me around on the balcony, never breaking eye contact with me. "We're gonna be parents?" he asked, when he sat me down. "Yes, we are. I know you're only 16 but, we can work through this. We-" He placed his finger on my lips, shutting me up. "I'll be 17 in three months. So it's not a big deal."

I pushed his finger away, "Not a big deal? Jake, I'm 17, you're 16 and we're having twins! How is that not a big deal?" His eyes went wide, "T-twins?" His trademark ear to ear smile broke across his face, and he looked out at the building next door. "I wonder what we'll have, two girls? Like Rachel and Rebecca? Or two boys?" He looked back down at me, trying to see what I wanted. "How about one of each?" I asked, grinning up at him. "One of each is perfect." "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Cause that's what we're having, according to Alice, and I'm not betting against her."

"No, we wouldn't want to do that, now would we?" He smiled down, casting his eyes towards the sliding doors. "So, how long have you known?" "Found out today, though Alice has known since the night after the fight. I could kill her for waiting to tell me until I found out, but I'd miss her too much." I said, smiling at the thought of choking the little pixie. "So, that's why they're still here?" he asked. "Yep, don't expect to be getting rid of her anytime soon. Get used to the smell." I said, giggling.

"I don't mind them staying, it gives me a sense of peace, knowing you'll always be safe. Especially now," he paused reaching down to my stomach and placing his hand over my abdomen. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you now." "Nothing is going to happen to me, promise." "Bella, please, don't make promises you can't keep. You don't know what could happen." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Baby, I won't let anything take me away from you, or our children." I used all my strength to pull his face down to mine, but it only took a second until his head moved down on its own. I pressed my lips to his and held him close with my arms.

Our lips meshed together, moving in perfect synchronization, he ran his tongue along my lower lip begging, silently for entrance, which I granted immediately. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and our tongues danced around in an intricate ballet, both fighting for control, neither winning. I broke the kiss apart, by pulling back, gasping for air. I leaned my forehead on his chest, which was heaving just as hard as mine, and whispered, "I love you."

**Edward**

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to believe that if I left, Victoria would leave Bella alone. Even with Bella in Los Angeles, she wasn't safe. I just can't believe that my family had kept that from me, had chosen not to tell me that Bella had run away from Forks with, of all people, Jacob Black. I couldn't believe Alice had kept it from me. The only reason I found out about it was because I caught Carlisle with his guard down.

I had been away hunting and came back sooner than I expected, Carlisle was in his study, thinking about how bad he felt for not telling me. It was through his mind that I found out the real reason Alice was in L.A. I couldn't believe she would keep something like this from me. Especially when she knows how much I love Bella, how I would give my life if she needed me to. I couldn't live without her, and Alice knows that.

Now, here I am, in my Volvo, driving towards California, trying to decide what I could do and say to get Bella back into my arms. I feel like an idiot for leaving, I just hope I can convince her that I'm sorry. It had been so easy to convince her that I had to leave her, but Alice has no doubt told her why I left, so it won't be as easy coming back.

In four hours I was entering the city limits of Los Angeles, driving toward where I thought Alice might be, Rodeo Drive. I rolled the windows down and began taking breaths, searching for a familiar scent, Alice, Jasper, Bella, anyone. I passed an old bookstore with a familiar scent, so I stopped and went in. There was an old lady behind the counter, "Hello, may I help you with something?" she asked. I kept taking sniffs of the air, Alice, Jasper and Bella had all been here, along with something that smelled like a dog. But the two strongest scents were Jasper's and the dog's. "Yes, you can, do you know where I can find, Alice Cullen or Jasper Hale?" I asked.

Her mind showed me the address before she could ask, "May I ask you how you know them?" "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Alice is my baby sister, I'm here for a surprise visit. Here," I said, handing her my ID. She looked it over, decided I was legitimate, and told me which apartment building they were in. "Thank you, ma'am." I said, heading out the door. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Have a nice day."

I returned to my car, and drove the short distance to the building. I followed Jasper's scent to the door, through the foyer and up the stairs. I came to a stop on the sixth floor in front of apartment '630'. I raised my hand to knock on the door, when I heard Bella's musical laugh, "Jake, you're such a goof off. Put me down! You shouldn't be picking me up like this!" Then I heard Alice, "You're right, Bella. Jacob, put her down." I heard Alice gasp, then say, "Can you excuse me? I need some fresh air, I'll be back." Jasper must have started to follow her because she said, "No, sweetheart, I'll be fine on my own."

I turned and ran down the hall a little ways, knowing she would _see _me and follow, "Edward, where are you?" she asked, I stepped out from my hiding spot. "What are you doing here? How did you find out?" "Carlisle slipped up and I heard him. I had to come see that she was okay. She sounds fine. I'll just go now." I said, hanging my head, and turning to walk away. "You're right, Edward she is fine," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "And it's all because of Jacob. You left her, knowing what that would do to her. But you still did it, Jacob picked up the broken pieces you left scattered around on the forest floor."

I _saw _what Alice was thinking about saying next and it tore my still heart into pieces, "She's pregnant?" I asked. Alice hung her head, "Yes, she found out two days ago. I knew two weeks ago. She's having twins, a boy and a girl. I'm sorry Edward." I didn't know what to say for once in my life. "Edward, you should come tell her you're sorry." "Alice, I don't think I can do that." "I've already seen it Edward, just come on." She said, tugging on my hand. I let her pull me along, not sure why I was allowing her to do it. I watched her open the door, I looked into the apartment to see Jasper sitting on the couch, Bella and Jacob in the kitchen, his arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her lower abdomen.

I felt Jasper's surprise, rolling off of him, and Bella looked up as I walked in, she dropped the knife she was using, "Edward?" "Hi, Bella." I replied, running my hand through my hair. "What are you doing here Edward?" Jacob asked, I cringed at the flow of mental pictures I was getting from him, of how Bella looked after I left. "I came to apologize, to Bella." I said, glancing at Jacob, returning my gaze to Bella. "Jake, baby, please, go take a walk, I need to talk to him." Jacob was reluctant to go, but after a long, pleading look at Bella he left, Jasper and Alice followed him.

"Bella," I said, walking up to her, "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but-" I was cut off by her hand slapping my face. It didn't hurt me, but it did take me by surprise, causing my head to snap to the right. "I hate you. How could you leave me like that?" "Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you would be safer, without me in your life. I thought if we left, Victoria would come after me, not you. I never would have left if I had known." I said, trying to convince her how sorry I was.

"Well, you did and part of me died that day, it took forever for me to get back to somewhat normal, and Jake is the main reason that I am, I love him. I loved you, I still do. But I can't go back to you. Especially not now." she said, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. "I wasn't expecting you to come back to me. I would never make you do that, especially since you're pregnant." I said, ducking my head. "I decided not to go back to you, if you ever came back, before I knew I was pregnant. So it's not because of the babies. If you had come back sooner, I might have taken you back. No, scratch that, I would have taken you back. But you're too late now. So, please just leave. I accept your apology, but I can't have you here." She said, bowing her head and wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands.

"I truly am sorry Bella. I'm glad you're happy. Goodbye." I said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, then I walked out the door, ran down the stairs, and right into Alice in the foyer. "Goodbye, Alice." I said, not even waiting for her reply, walking past her back to my car. I got in, cranked the engine and drove to no where in particular.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of the way Bella told Jake? His reaction? More importantly to all you Team Edward people, what do you think of Edward's return? Let me know, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ~puppy dog eyes~ Please.**

***Bri**


	14. Death

**A/N:So, I've been MIA, yes I know, hopefully you'll forgive me and still read my story! I'm gonna keep this one short and sweet, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14-Death**

_3 Months Later_

**Bella**

I was sitting behind the register at the bookstore watching Alice flit around like a ballerina fairy, putting books up on the shelves. I absentmindedly rubbed my now protruding belly. My stomach was twice as big as it should have been, but that was what I got for being pregnant with twins. I had been chewing over names for my babies ever since I found out I was pregnant. I knew I wanted the girl to have Elizabeth, in her name somewhere, for Jake's mom and his sister Rachel and I kind of wanted the boy to have Charles, after my dad and grandad. But I hadn't said anything to Jake yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake's deep voice asked, coming up behind me. He reached his arms around me, placing his hands on my belly, on top of mine. "Just thinking," I paused, biting my lip. "I figured that, about what?" I looked up at him, "What we're going to name them." I said, pulling my hand from beneath his and pressing it to my belly. He rested his chin on my shoulder, "I like Anabelle." I smiled up at him, "Anabelle will go perfect with the middle name I have picked out." I smiled up at him, waiting on him to ask. "And just what is that?"

My smile widened, "Elizabeth." His eyes took on a far off look, tears surfaced in his eyes, and he said, "That's perfect." Then he leaned down and kissed me so passionately and took my breath away for a few seconds. "What about our son?" He asked, his excitement shining in his eyes. I smiled and replied, "Well, I was thinking of having Charles as his middle name." Jake smiled, "Well, we can work on that. We have time, but Charles will be his middle name, for sure. I better get back to work, so Jasper and Alice won't show me up and cause me to lose my job." He kissed me again and disappeared into the shelves.

The bell above the door rang and Edward stepped though, "Hey, Bella," he said, coming over to the counter, grabbing my hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "Hey, Edward, I can't believe you're still here in L.A. I thought you'd be gone by now." "I can't leave my sister and brother here, and I can't bear to leave my best friend behind." He said, looking at me intently with his butterscotch eyes. I felt the traces of the feelings I once felt for him, but they no longer leave me breathless, he is as he said, my best friend.

I smiled, "Well, that's reason enough I guess. What are your plans today?" He flashed his crooked smile, "Well," he turned to look out the door, "Since, it's kind of overcast today, I might just sit in the park with a book, or my journal, I have a couple of new songs I'd like to compose." I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. "Alright, just watch out for the sun." I laughed. He tipped his fake hat before he walked out of the door, "Yes, ma'am." I waved behind his back and turned back to the register, thinking about how my life had changed completely.

I had gone from being irrevocably in love with Edward, to a living shell of what I had once been when Edward left, to a 17 year old scared for her best friend, to a teen who had run away with her best friend. Then the danger Edward had tried to save me from by leaving had followed me, I realized I loved my best friend, then we had sex, and I got pregnant. Edward came back, and now he and Jacob had switched roles and I was three months pregnant with twins. Yeah, my life had done a complete 180 and yet, I wouldn't have it any other way.

As if my life couldn't change anymore, Cathy walked in the bookstore with a devastated look on her face. When the door closed behind her, she turned the deadbolt, flipped the open sign to closed and said, "Children, I need to speak with you for a moment please." The others filed in from between the rows of many shelves. "What is it, Cathy?" I asked, sensing an extreme sadness. She sat down in one of the many old, plush chairs in the store.

"I have some terrible news to tell you. When Lucy went to the doctor three months ago, they told her she had stage four lung cancer and only had a month to live. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want y'all worrying about her. So she put on a cheerful face, came to work every day as normal, pretending to be alright. Her battle extended past the month that she was supposed to live, but I regret to inform you that she lost her battle last night in her sleep."

Silent tears escaped my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, and dripping onto my shirt, Alice turned into Jasper's chest to hide her lack of tears, but I knew if she could cry she would. We loved Lucy like a mother. Jacob walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me as I cried. "I c-c-can't believe it. I-I-I..." I dissolved into sobs, crying as Jake rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I know, child, I know. I couldn't believe it either, specially when her son called me this morning and told me. The funeral arrangements haven't been set yet, but as soon as they are I'll let you know.

"Naturally the store will be closed that day, but I think, in honor of Lucy, we should close the store until after the funeral. You will still get paid for the time you should be working, but the store will be closed." I immediately shook my head, "Don't worry about paying us. It wouldn't be right." "No, it wouldn't be," Alice chimed in. "But how will you pay for your bills?" Cathy asked, clearly worried about our well being.

"My parents have plenty of money," Alice said, "I can ask them for some money if we need it. It's really no problem don't even worry about paying us." Cathy wiped her eyes, and blew her nose in an old linen handkerchief. "Alright, well, carry out the rest of the day, kids, then just close it down, I'll make a note to put on the door. I'll call you when I find out about the arrangements." We all nodded then went back to work. I followed Cathy into the office, "Cathy?" I said, walking around the desk. I captured her in a hug when she turned around and she squeezed me. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know you and Lucy were very close."

I felt her nod on my shoulder, "Yes, there was something else I wanted to tell you. I'm glad you followed me in here." She pulled away and sat down in the desk chair, I sat in the one across from her. "You will need to be present at the reading of the will, dear." I furrowed my brow, "I'm confused. Why would I need to be at there? I'm not a part of her family." Cathy smiled, "You may not be a part of her family, but she named you in her will. I don't know what for, but she did."

I smiled, surprised, "Alright, when is that?" "It will be tomorrow at two o' clock Here." I nodded, "Alright, I'll be here. I'm gonna go back out front now." Cathy looked up from the picture she was holding, "Okay, dear." I walked out into the main store and started counting the money in the drawer so I could hand it in. Jacob leaned across the cabinet and kissed the top of my forehead. "You okay, baby?" "I've got to be here tomorrow at two for Lucy's will reading."

He cocked his head to the side and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a puppy. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, you just looked like a cute, adorable little puppy just then." He rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to be here for the reading?" "Apparently she left me something, I guess. Cathy doesn't know what, so I have to be here." "I'll come with you then." he said, not wanting me to wander around without him. "No, I'll be fine, Jake."

"Alright." He said, I could tell he wasn't happy. I reached across the counter, placing my hand on his cheek, "I'll be fine. I promise. We're not in any more danger and it's too soon for any possibility that I can go into labor. I'll only be gone for an hour, two tops." He looked into my eyes, "I'd still feel better if someone came with you." "Fine, I'll get Alice to come then. But Jake, I really wish you weren't being so protective. I'm not that fragile." He put his hand over mine, "I know, I'm sorry, I'll try to back off. Are you almost ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I just have to give the money to Cathy, then I'll be ready." I pulled my hand from between his and from his cheek and walked into the office. "Here you go, Cathy. I'm bringing Alice with me tomorrow, do you think that's okay? They're kind of protective of me, especially now." I said, rubbing my protruding belly. She smiled, glancing down at my belly, "I understand, and that's perfectly alright dear. Go on home now and rest."

I nodded, smiling gently at the old woman, then turned and walked out of the office to find Jake, Alice, Jasper and Edward all waiting for me. "Ready to go?" Alice asked a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, let's go. My back is killing me." I said, resting a hand on my lower back, just like a pregnant woman. I laughed at the image that had shown up in my head. "What are you laughing about?" Edward asked. I shook my head and kept the image to myself.

The walk home was slow, we were taking in the surroundings around us and I was thinking about how suddenly life can change. When we got to the apartment, everyone went their separate their ways. Jake immediately headed for the kitchen, fixing us some lunch. Edward, Alice and Jasper went to the balcony and I went to my bathroom. I started the water in the tub, filling it up to the brim, slipping in and turning the jets on, sighing as the water started massaging my back.

"Does that feel good?" Jake asked, walking through the door carrying two plates. I smiled up at my Prince Charming. "You have no idea, I'm starting to hate being pregnant," I rubbed my belly, "But I love my babies, don't you worry sweethearts." I heard Jake chuckle, "You are so cute when you talk to the babies." I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever, now gimme my food." I said, holding my hands out, "Please." He handed me the plate, full of sandwiches, the only thing Jake can make without my help it seems.

I took a big bite of my sandwich, "Thank you, baby." "You are more than welcome." He replies, brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "What do you think Lucy left you in her will?" I sigh, "I don't know." "Don't fret it baby." "I just don't see why she left me anything." "I guess you'll find out tomorrow, huh?" "I guess I will." I said, leaning my head on Jake's arm beside the tub. He reached over with the other hand and rubbed my earlobe, knowing that it calms me down. Before I knew it, I was nodding off in the tub. "Jake, baby, you gotta quit. Let me get out, you're putting me to sleep." I heard him laugh and then a grunt that meant he was getting off of the floor.

I stepped out of the tub and he handed me a towel. I quickly dried my body then slipped my robe on. I followed Jake to our bedroom, and crawled in the bed. He climbed in and curled his warm body around me. I was asleep in no time.

**A/N:So I know it's been a while since I've updated this one too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**

***Bri**


	15. Wills

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever. Life just isn't as free for me any more it seems. Hopefully you still like reading.**

**Chapter 15-**

**Bella**

When I woke up the next morning, I was sweating in Jake's arms. I wiggled out of them and went to the kitchen, where Alice was already busy making me breakfast. The advantages of having a best friend that could see the future. "Good morning Bella!" She chimed brightly. "Morning Alice." I mumbled, still not fully awake. She rolled her eyes, "One of these days you'll have to get over your aversion to mornings. Because all too soon you will be getting startled awake at night by hungry babies."

I practically growled at her for reminding me. She just shook her head and finished cooking, setting the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me. "Eat up, mommy." She had taken to calling me 'mommy' in the last couple of weeks. It didn't bother me, I actually liked hearing myself called mommy. I just wasn't sure I could handle two babies at once.

"Oh, you know you'll hear when they decide they're hungry and you'll get up and feed them." I said, winking at her. She chuckled and said, "You're probably right. The advantages of never having to sleep. Now, eat up." I took a bite of the eggs and my stomach growled, I was hungrier than I thought and I started scarfing my food down. "Slow down speed demon. It's not going anywhere." Edward said, walking in the door. I gave him a "go to hell" look and kept scarfing down my food. He plopped down on the stool next to mine. "It's a good thing you're eating for three or I'd be calling you Mrs. Piggy." I just rolled my eyes and flicked my last bite of eggs at him. They hit him square in his open mouth. He gagged and I died laughing.

"Never make fun of a pregnant woman and her eating habits Edward." Alice said knowingly. Edward just growled and flipped her off. Then Jake shuffled in, rubbing his eyes like a big baby. "Ah, and here comes the mutt, he must have smelled the food." Edward said, recovering his playful mood. Jake just ignored him and headed straight for the extra food Alice had already made and started scarfing it down.

I looked up at the clock and realized it was already 12:30 pm, so I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to shower. I could just barely hear Alice flitting around in the bathroom with me, as I washed my hair. I stuck my arm out of the shower and a soft, downy towel presented itself to my outstretched hand. "Thanks Alice." She giggled softly, "No problem Bella." I dried off in the shower, then wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out.

My eyes landed on all the beauty products lined up on the bathroom counter and I groaned, "Alice." "Oh, Bella, quit your complaining. You're going to a will reading you need to be presentable. Just sit in the vanity chair." She said, pulling the chair out for me to sit. I sat down reluctantly and became Barbie Bella.

What seemed like hours later, I had on a thin layer of make up and my hair was in an elegant bun. Alice helped me into a simple, black, dress with an a-frame skirt. I smiled sadly, "Thank you, Alice. Now, you go get dressed, Speedy Gonzales." She giggled but blurred out of the room to get dressed. I followed her much slower, and sat on the couch in the living room next to Jake. He draped his arm over my shoulders and looked down at me. "You look beautiful baby."

I smiled sadly, laying my head on his shoulder, "Thank you Jake." "Anytime Bells." We stayed silent while Alice was getting dressed, I stared blankly at the television, not really seeing what Jake was watching. I didn't realize Alice had emerged until she was waving her hands in front of my face. "Yoo-hoo, Earth to Bella. It's time to go." I blinked multiple times, "Oh, right. Sorry." "It's okay babe, come on. Let's go." I gave Jake a quick kiss and let Alice help me up.

As I was walking out of the door, Jake said, "I love you, Bella." I smiled, "I love you too, Jacob." I followed Alice downstairs and giggled as she held the door to the Porsche open for me. "Why thank you Miss Alice. You make a lovely chauffeur." She just rolled her eyes and walked human speed to the driver side, taking off quickly to the bookstore. She parked right in front ignoring the "No Parking" signs that Lucy and Cathy had put up. We got out and I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath, noticing Alice looking sideways at me.

"You okay?" she asked, worry lacing her tone. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just bracing myself. This is a first." She smiled slightly, just a lift at the corner of her mouth. "You'll do fine. Stalling isn't going to help." I nodded again, opening the door and walking in. Cathy was standing in the middle of the counter, looking through an old photo album, softly sobbing. She quickly wiped her eyes as she heard the bell over the door sound.

"Oh, good afternoon children. The reading will be in the break room. Make yourself comfortable back there, still a few more family members to come." She waved in the general direction of the break room. Alice followed me silently. I didn't like the somber feeling that had swept through the bookstore, but I suppose that couldn't be helped. When we arrived in the break room, there was a man that was about my dad's age. I didn't know who he was, but his eyes and nose looked familiar so I assumed he was Lucy's son.

He walked towards Alice and I, hand outstretched, "You must be Bella and Alice. I'm Eric, Lucy's son, my mom spoke very highly of you kids that work here." I shook his hand, "Yes, I'm Bella. We loved working alongside your mom very much. She was like a grandmother to us." He nodded and shook Alice's gloved hand. "You had to mean a lot to her for her to have rewritten her will, Bella." He smiled kindly, Lucy showing through in the smile also.

Just then Cathy escorted a few more people into the room and a man in a black business suit and tie cleared his throat. "We are here today for the reading of the last will and testament of Lucille Jane Wyatt. Please, everyone, take a seat." He gestured at the mismatched chairs, I slowly lowered myself into one and crossed my legs. I sat there silently, looking around the room as the lawyer sorted through the relatives and Cathy first.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked over at the lawyer and nodded. He smiled, "To you, my dear Isabella, I leave my entire book collection, and my half of the bookstore, I can't think of a better person to help Cathy run the store." The lawyer smiled and I looked at Eric, then Cathy and they were both smiling and nodding in approval. The lawyer read off a few more things just to finish out the will and then shook the hands of everyone and exited quietly.

Once he was gone, Eric spoke up, "I hope you have space enough, mom had quite the book collection. I had a feeling she would leave you her half of the store. That's all she talked about." He gave me a quick hug. "She so wished she could have stayed around to see your twins born, she talked about them all the time. She would have spoiled them rotten." He kissed the crown of my head, as if he had known me my whole life. "You take care of yourself now." He gave me one last squeeze and he too was gone.

Cathy was wiping her eyes with a worn out tissue when she came over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "Welcome aboard partner." She released me and kissed my cheek. "Now, go home, take a nap, you look exhausted." I smiled, just a slight lift of my mouth. "Sounds like a good idea." She smiled, "Go on. I'll call you tomorrow and check on you, honey." "Alright Cathy. You take care." With that Alice and I left the store.

When we got home, Jake and Jasper had gone out, so I went straight to my room and tried to undress. On my third unsuccessful try of getting my dress unzipped I was about to walk into the living room and whine to Alice, when she opened the door. "No whining, come here." I walked over to her, when she went to unzip my dress I jumped a little at the coldness of her hands. Before I could even lift my arms to take my hair down, Alice deftly removed all the bobby pins.

I slid into my pajamas and climbed in bed, Alice slipping in beside me. "I'll lay here while you sleep." She smiled at me, and I closed my eyes and said on a yawn, "Thanks Alice." I closed my eyes, and in 10 minutes I was asleep.

**Jasper**

I was walking in the woods, surrounding the mountains trying to find an animal to feed off of. I wasn't being very cautious, I was just lightly sniffing the air when a scent piqued my interest. I immediately crouched into my hunter's stance when I sucked in a deep breath I realized the smell was human. I stopped breathing and straightened out of my crouch, quickly running the other direction, away from the human. I ran higher into the mountains, took a tentative sniff and it was free of human. "That was close." I said to myself, then continued on my hunt.

I decided to climb up a tree to wait for a little bit to see if any animals would pass my way. While I was sitting there waiting I was thinking about what my life would be like in a little under 6 months. Bella's twins would be born, and Alice wants to stay to help Bella and Jacob. I can't deny her what she wants and she knows that. But what I don't want her knowing that I'm terrified of what will happen when the babies start walking and falling. What will happen when they scrape their knees and bring blood, I don't want what happened at Bella's birthday party to happen around the twins. I don't want to be the one they are terrified of, the one they look at with fear.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I caught the scent of a bear coming my way. My lips peeled back from my teeth as I watched the bear move closer to my tree. As it walked under it, I dropped down onto its back, wrapping my arms around its neck, wrestling it to the ground. When I finally got it still I snapped its neck, quickly sinking my teeth into its jugular, taking long satisfying pulls of still warm blood.

When I was through, I stood up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. I felt sated, and better about staying in Los Angeles with Alice and the others. I climbed back into the trees and sat there, letting the blood soak into my system. Finally after about an hour, I dropped soundlessly from the tree, making my way back to the apartment. Alice opened the door before I even stepped out of the elevator, she ran into my arms, squeezing me, "I missed you, Jazzy." I smiled my crooked smile, and kissed her forehead, "I missed you, too, my Ali girl."

She looked up at me and purred, "You know what else I've missed?" I raised my eyebrows at the seductive look she was giving me, I could feel that she was horny, so I ramped up the power sending it back to her. She made a low growling sound in her throat, sliding her hand up and down the bulge at the front of my jeans. I grabbed her hand, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Perhaps we should continue our conversation elsewhere, ma'am." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her hips onto my erection, soliciting a moan from me, "Better giddy up, cowboy." She dug her heels into my ass.

I blurred through the still open door of the apartment, into our bedroom, quietly closing the door, "Madam, if you would please dismount me and remove all of your clothing, it would be very greatly appreciated." I said, tipping my imaginary cowboy hat. She giggled, hopping down, and ripping her clothes to shreds. "Alright, kind sir, your turn." I gave her a smirk and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, knowing that this would drive her nuts. Sure enough, no sooner than I had unbuttoned two buttons she was in front of me, ripping my clothes to shreds.

"Now, get your ass on that bed, mister, before I have to punish you." She said, standing with one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the bed. "My apologies ma'am." I said, making my southern drawl more pronounced, and crawled into the bed, my erection standing straight up, pointing at the ceiling. She licked her lips, watching me get settled against the headboard. Once positioned, I held my hand out and motioned for her with my finger. She jumped onto the bed, straddling me in an instant, rocking her hips back and forth, teasing my hard-on. I gripped her hips, forcing them down and she hissed, leaning her head back, in pleasure.

**Jacob**

I walked back into the apartment from my run around town to hear moans, growls, hisses and creaking furniture coming from Alice and Jasper's room. I simply rolled my eyes and headed to my bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. Bella was sprawled out on the bed, the sheets twisted around her swollen stomach. I walked over to her and leaned down, kissed her forehead, then moved down to kiss her stomach, rubbing my hands over it, whispering, "Daddy loves you."

I lumbered into the bathroom, stripping my sweaty clothes off of my body, turning the shower on and stepping inside. Once I was clean, I stepped out, wrapping my lower half in a towel, I could hear Bella on the phone, probably talking to Charlie. I stayed in the bathroom to give her privacy. Looking in the mirror, I noticed my hair had grown out more, ruffling it around on my head, thinking about how much I needed a hair cut. "It has gotten rather long." I looked over at Bella and smiled. "I thought you liked it long?" "Oh, I do. Just not that long. You look like a shaggy dog." she winked at me and walked over to stand next to me, her hands resting on her protruding stomach.

"How are my babies doing?" leaning down and kissing her hair, "All three of them?" "We are doing great after a nap." she grinned up at me. "We are also hungry." "They truly are my children aren't they? Already eating out of house and home and not even here yet." I said, chuckling, walking into the bedroom to put some clothes on. "Let's go feed all of us. I'm starving." I said while pulling on some boxers, shorts and a shirt. "Of course you are." she giggled, walking out into the living room.

Alice was already in the kitchen, making salads and grilled chicken. "I could practically hear your stomachs growling." She smiled brightly with her little mouth, as she flitted around the kitchen. Finally she had two plates set out on the counter. "Eat up." she giggled and started cleaning up her mess. Bella and I ate greedily, clearing off the plates. I picked them up and walked them to the sink, where Alice took over washing them. I went over to the couch and plopped down, flipping through the channels. My head leaning on the back of the couch cushions, then I felt Bella's fingers on my scalp and I closed my eyes, drifting off, unknowingly into sleep.

**A/N:**** It really has been forever since I have updated this fanfic or Embracing the Future. I have been going through some things, both, medically and just life in general. But I hope that this time I am back for good. And I hope you all out there still remember the story. My readers, the few there are, mean everything to me. So, please, please, please, review.**

***Bri**


End file.
